


You will always be, my baby Isak

by stevensmayles



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Depression, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Unconditional Love, baby!Isak, bestfriend!Even, longhair!Isak, small!Isak, virgin!isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevensmayles/pseuds/stevensmayles
Summary: Isak feels like he can conquer anything with his bestfriend by his side. Even has always been there for him. But what if he wasn’t? What if he disappeared in Isaks life the moment he needed him the most.AU where Isak and Even are childhood Bestfriends. Isak didn’t move out of his mothers house. Isak took care of her mother all on his own. No Boysqduad, just Isak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so comments and suggestions are welcome. I became inspired by all of the fic that i read and wanted to write one of my own. So Here it is.

Four and Six

 

Even was with his mother in the church when he saw a blonde little kid with a pacifier in mouth and playing with his long hair. Something about that little blonde seems to capture his attention cause he kept on staring at the little kid until he didn’t even realized that it’s time to go home. He was shook back to reality when his mother told him that they are going home after greeting some of the friends. He was enthralled because that means they’ll eat at his favorite Sunday brunch restaurant.

He was already imagining what he will order when a hint of emerald eyes capture his attention. Its not like he was looking at it directly because it was hiding behind a lady that his mother is talking to, but its like the natural connection that he became fixated in those eyes. 

He walked past his mother and the lady to see the same blonde kid that has a pacifier in his mouth. Even tried to approach the blonde kid with long hair, but it is hard when the kid seems to be hiding away from him every time he steps closer.  
Hes about to speak when the lady that the kid was hiding behind talked.

“Hey, little one. Do you wanna talk to Isak?”The lady said. He looked back at his mom to ask for her approval and she did.  
Isak. That sounds so pretty. Even thinks. 

“Yes, please!” Even sounded eager that he wanted to be. The lady asked the kid to step up front and not to hide behind her. When the Blonde kid stand in front of him, Even seemed to be out of breathe. He never saw someone so Precious and cute and so little. He just wanted to squeeze the nose of the blonde kid cause it looked to soft.

“Hi! Im Even!”Even said as he put his hands upfront for Isak to shake. But the kid just semmed confused. So he took Isaks hand and shake it.

“Youre supposed to shake it. …” Even said. Isak looks so shy and so cute with his pacifier still hanging in his mouth. 

“Im Six now but im turning seven in maybe another month, how about you?” Even asked excitedly almost slurring everything he said. Isak just looked so shy, tipping shoes on the ground.

“You can just show me how old you are with your fingers?” 

Isak raised 3 fingers in the right and 1 in the left using his tiny hands. Even found it so adorable that he carded his finger through Isaks long hair. 

“You look so pretty with your hair like this. Almost prettier than my mom!” Even saying with a beaming smile.

“ mm not pretty. Im a.. im a b..b..boy.” Isak said. Even is almost shocked to hear Isak talked with his pacifier still on making the words slurry. 

“Yeah, but my mom said that boys can also look pretty. .. I like your shirt ..” Even saying with his famous crinkle eyes.

“…Pooh!”Isak said almost a whisper but Even still heard it.

“Pooh! I like it. Almost as cute as you. ..” 

“mm not cute.” Isak said frowning at Even, But Even thinks it just made Isak even cuter if that’s possible. 

“Yes you are. Youre cute like a baby! Baby Isak” Even said to the little boy that still is fiddling with his hair.

“ Isak, baby where going now. Say bye to your new friend Even”. Isaks mom or Marianne as his mother address her said.

“ I guess *oof*” . Isak hugged Even in an instant. A tight hug that almost knock his breathe off. Even is way taller than Isak. That’s why Isak was hugging only his abdomen. Even hugged him back and shuffle Isaks hair cause he freaking love that hair.  
Isak rushed to his mother and hid behind her just like being back to his shy mode. Even waved at Isak and shouted “Bye baby Isak! See you soon!”. Isak jut giggle at that and Even couldn’t be more satisfied.

As Even and his family was driving down to the restaurant he just cant get the little boy out of his mind. So he ask his mother  
“ Mom, Will I see baby Isak again?” Even asked pouting.  
“Of course munchkin. I’ll just asked Marianne if we can arrange that. Okay?”Sivs said reassuring Even with a glint of smile.  
“ Okay mom! I cant wait to see baby Isak again!” Even beamed while saying those words.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next time Even see Isak again was when Marianne drop Isak off because she was apparently running some errand. Even jumped in couch and run to the door when heared a knock. When he opened the door, he quickly saw Marianne standing in the porch. 

“Oh, Hi Even. Wheres your mommy?” Marianne asked 

“ Marianne, Im here in the kitchen. You could just leave his things with Even.”Even was curious as where is Isak when he suddenly caught a glimpse of blonde locks hiding behind Mariannes waist. He caught a glimpse of emerald eyes staring right at him then hide again. 

“Even, this is Isaks bag. Hes kinda attached to his pacifier, but theres another one in here. Be safe boys. Okay? Sivs Im gonna head out. Take care of Isak for me.” Marianne said as she kissed the top of Isaks head. Isak just looked down playing with his hair.

Oh my, Isak is still cute when he is doing that Even thinks as he smile in front of Isak, who is now alone in his front porch.

“HI baby Isak! I miss you.” Even said as he hug Isak tightly. 

“ mm not a baby anmore.”Isak pouting at Even. Even just pulled Isak inside the house and shouted 

“ Mom, Were gonna head to my room. Ill show Isak my favorite movie.”Sivs just chuckled and replied 

“Okay boys. Be careful. Okay?.” 

“Okay mom.”Even said reassuringly.

“Welcome baby Isak. This is my room. Come on. What do you wanna watch? Finding dory or The incredible?” Even asked. 

“Don’t know.” Isak said looking down at the floor. 

“Isak don’t be shy. Im not gonna bite.” Isak giggle at that and Oh my, Evens heart flutter.

“Okay then, Lets watch Finding Dory, Okay?” Isak just looked at him with those emerald eyes and nodded. 

After watching, Isak was now singing. Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming still wearing those pacifier. Isak was so adorable than ever. 

“Baby Isak, do you wanna play in the backyard.? We have a swing set there.” 

“mmkay.” Isak replied with a smile. 

“Wait. Let me just tie your hair.”Even tied Isaks hair into a pigtail and Isak just sit still while he was doing it. 

“You know, you have beautiful hair.”Even said while tying Isaks hair. 

“uhumm. My.. my.. mom don’t know how to cut hair.” 

“Why don’t you go to a shop?”Even asked still curious. 

“My.. my.. my mom said that we should just save the money for food.”Isak said as innocently as he is. 

“Its okay. I like it as it is. You look so beautiful.”Even said beaming at Isak while Isak just smiled at him. 

Isak and Even was about to go sleep when Sivs said that they should brush their teeth first. Even lent Isak his extra toothbrush which he was wanting to use for a long time because its spider man. Isak smiled and said “Piderman!.” Isak put down his pacifier and that’s when Even saw Isaks lips for the first time. It was like a string cause its so tiny. After they finish, Even sat on the bed. When he saw Isak standing around the corner 

“Baby Isak, Where are you going? Come, Lets sleep.” Isak just look confused and said “ My momma said that I sleep in your couch so I don’t take space in bed.” 

“ Nei. Sleep here with me. Youre little so you don’t take space.” Even said carrying Isak to the bed. Isak just chuckled and lay besides Even in the bed. When he woke up, Isak was hugging him like a koala bear and he just let Isak sleep a little bit longer.


	2. swings and ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even visits the Park with Queen Sivs

Six and Eight

 

One day Sivs and Even was going to the Park. Even wanted Isak to join them because Isak has always got to be by his side. That’s just the rule. Even wouldn’t go anywhere without Isak. Even and Isak was tight as a rope. Isak would always be by Evens side wherever he goes. Isak always admire Even, because Even was his only playmate and friend.  
“Baby Isak, lets go to the swing!”Even said with his eyes glistening . Isak smile widened and run towards the wing as fast as he can with those short legs. Even found it adorable, cause Isak just was.  
When Even and Isak was at the swing, Even was almost flying high. Isak was just swinging just a little even though his whole body was forcing it to swing.

“Ev.. I.. I .. cant swing.”Isak said with his eyes almost tearing up.

“Oh, Baby Isak don’t cry. Here Ill swing you up, But hold on tight. Okay?” Even said making his way down the swing to push Isaks swing.

“Okay! Thank you Ev.” Isak said smiling at Even making those eyes shine bright emerald.  
Isak was giggling and his hair was going all around. He look like an angel with those hair flailing and that smile that can capture anyones heart.

“Ev..*giggle* Stop.. I wanna get down now.”Isak said when he got to high on the swing.

“Did you have fun, baby Isak?”Even ask smiling at him.

“Yes.. yes I had fun. Thank you Evy!” Isak said smiling at him and then hugging him tight.

“Hey. Do you want some ice cream?” Even asked Isak.

“Uhm.. I didn’t bring money.”Isak said looking down.

“Its my treat. My mom said that we can always share anything.” Even patting Isak hair. Isak looked up at him with a smile in his face. He hugged Even and whispered Thank you . 

Even went to his mom and asked her if she can buy them ice cream. “Of course munchkin. Just wait for me right here. Okay?” Even nodded and sit at the bench. When his mother was back he grabbed the ice creams and kiss her goodbye. When he came back at where he left Isak at the swing, he was not there. Instead he was sitting on the corner and watching the other kids play. Even was walking to him when Isak saw him. He immediately stand up and smile at him.

“Baby Isak, why are you sitting there? Why don’t you play with them?” Even asked pointing to the kids in the swing, while giving him the ice cream.  
Isak immediately licked the ice cream like he never had one. Even found it so cute. 

“They said.. they said that they didn’t wanna play with me. They.. they said that my hair look weird.”Isak said still licking his ice cream in a sad tone.

It made Evens heart break hearing those words. Why would someone not want to be friends with his Baby Isak. He is the cutest baby there is. And his hair is sooo beautiful. Its so soft and long. Its Even favorite thing about him besides his smile.  
He looked at Isak, who was now face full of ice cream. His cheeks are covered in it. It made Even laugh and Isak laughed too.

“Don’t listen to them. Your hair don’t look weird. Its so beautiful! I love it so much! Here, Ill tie it for you.” Even said pulling an elastic band that he always carry for Isak. He gently comb Isaks hair using his fingers and tie it in a ponytail, while Isak is still finishing his ice cream.

“There! All done. You look so good! I bet they now wanna play with you. But! I wont let them. Well just play ourselves.”Even said looking at Isak with his signature smile.

Isak chuckled at that. His face was so full of ice cream that Even has to get his extra face towel from his bag to wipe Isaks mouth and face. Isak just sat still while Even was wiping his face. When Even was finished, Isak climbed his back and said “Ev, make me fly like spiderman .”while raising his left hand in a fist mimicking superman. 

“Baby Isak, do you mean superman? Spiderman don’t fly.” Even said chuckling after. 

“No! I want spiderman! Pleaseee” Isak said with his pleading eyes. That eyes that Even cant say no to. 

“Okay. Hang on tight.” Even said while adjusting Isak in his back.

 

“Whooooo! Evy! Look Im flying!” Isak said while giggling at Evens back. Even was so happy looking at Isak smiling. Its his favorite thing in the world. Even just run around while Isak pretends to fly on his back the whole afternoon. 

When its time to come home, Isak was now sad. He doesn’t want to go home yet. “Baby Isak, don’t be sad. Well come back. ” Even said while holding Isaks hand while walking. “You promise?” Isak asked with wide eyes. “Yes! Ill ask mom to let us come back here. Okay? So smile now. Please.” Even replied looking at Isak and putting his finger in the sides of Isaks lips to lift it up. Isak immediately smiled at him and almost bit his finger. They bith chuckled and Sivs just look at the boys with fondness and lightness in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im updating this fic 3x a week, because im reading all your suggestions and im getting inspiration from them. So if you think something can spice this up just comment. Thanks xoxo


	3. school, ice cream and kebab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is now in Grade school! <3

Eight and Ten

 

Isak was now finally in grade school. It was his first year and he absolutely loved the subjects, even though not many students like him. They said that he looks so weird. He was sad because other kids were mean to him. One kid decides pull his hair and it hurt so much that he cried and run to the bathroom.  
Even was his only friend. He tried to make new ones but they are just so mean that he decides that Even will be his bestest friend. So when its time to go home, he met Even in the playground that they always wait for each other.  
When Even saw Isak, he wasn’t like hes usual self. Usually when its time to go home, Even has to deal with a jumpy and excited Isak telling him all the things he learn in his class but now Isak is just looking down while walking towards him.

“Baby Isak, why are you sad? Did you not enjoy science today?”Even said hugging Isak by his side and patting his hair. Evens favorite thing to do.

“I did.. But some kids pull my hair. It hurts my head.”Isak said while sniffing. It made Even blood boil. Why are kids so mean to his Baby Isak. Are they jealous because hes so beautiful? He just don’t understand why an angel like his little baby Isak be not liked.

“Oh, Is it the same kids that make fun of your hair?” Even asked solemnly so that Isak will be comfortable to tell him.

“Uhummm..” Isak said while scrunching his nose at Even. Oh, his little Isak. He just wanna take all the bad stuff so that he can always see Isaks cute little smile.

“Don’t worry, I got you. I’ll talk to you teacher okay?” Even said to Isak while ruffling his hair. “I Like your hair soooooo muchhh!”That made Isak giggle and he smiled at Even which makes his heart flutter with fondness to that little Baby of his.

“Come on. I’ll buy us ice cream on the way home if you tell me what you learn from your class.” Even said while wiggling his eyebrows at Isak. Isak immediately beamed at hearing ice cream. 

“Okay! I.. I want strawberry!”Isak replied then telling Even about the parts of the body he learned from that day.

 

When they were at the ice cream parlor, Isaks eyes was glistening. Its like he saw something spectacular that his jaw is hanging. Even just found it cute and continue to stare at him while asking him what flavor he want other than strawberry. Isak stare at him blankly, like he didn’t know that having two flavors of ice cream to eat is possible.

“Do .. do they allow that?” Isak whispered looking around like it is forbidden to do such thing.

“Of course baby Isak! Especially when it comes to cute little boy like you.” Even replied while staring at the little boy in awe.

Isak just beamed entirely and jump up and down that Even had to settle him down. Isak picked strawberry and chocolate, while Even picked bubblegum and chocolate because they had to match even just for a single flavor. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking home and Isak was licking his ice cream like theres no tomorrow, when he tripped at the rock and smashed his hand with ice cream on the ground. He eventually cried not because he was hurt, but because his ice cream was ruined. It was Evens treat to him. Even immediately come to his rescue. He get the tissue that he always bring in his bag (because Isak is careless and he always clean him like when they were kids) and wipe his hand. 

“shhh.. Baby Issy don’t cry now. Please stop crying” Even said calmly with care in his tone and wiping Isaks tears.

“Ev..Evyy..The..the ice cream is.. is on the floor” Isak said through sobs while pointing at his broken ice cream cone.

“Its okay. Here. Have mine instead. Its not strawberry but, hey it has chocolate.”Even said smiling at Isak to make his little baby Isak stop crying.

“But.. but its yours. You wont have ice cream.” Isak said with sadness in his voice.

“Its okay. Im full now. And I only buy so that we are matching. So here, take it.” Even giving Isak his ice cream while giving him his biggest smile. Isak smiled at him like he saw heaven and continue to lick the ice cream.

“Ev! This.. this is so gooood!” Isak said through licking with his big doe eyes that make his emerald eyes shine. “Thank you so much evyy!”. Isak said as he hugged Even tight.

“Don’t worry about it Issy. As long as im here, youll always have to smile. Okay?” Even said looking straight into Isak eyes as he pat his hair like he always do.

“Okay!” Isak shouted and giggling when Even chased him though the pathway.

 

When Isak got home, there was no one in the house. His dad was still working and his mom picked a double shift to pay for the balance in his tuition fee. Hes lucky that Even bought him those ice cream because he hasn’t eaten anything since the morning. Just a glass of milk, but his mother promised that she will bring him a kebab when she get home.  
There wasn’t much to do in his house. He just clean everything as his mother always told him. He always found some books on the charity box across the street, so he always read and read when he has time which is a lot. He read this book about ‘Secrets of the Universe’ which caught his attention because of the stars. He read through it even though he didn’t understand anything and scan the pictures. He was amazed by how the stars looks and its colors. He read it until he fall asleep on the couch. He was awakened by a soft voice gently rocking him to wake up.

“Sweety, wake up. I brought kebab.” Marianne said lifting the bag of kebab which is their usual dinner. 

“Yehey! Thanks mama!” Isak said hugging his mom and grabbing the food to place it on a plate.  
When they are ready to eat, Isak asked his mom 

“Momma, wheres papa? He might not eat dinner.”  
“sweety, papa is away for his job.” Marianne said looking at him and patting his hair like Even does. Isak just shrugged and continue eating.

His Papa usually isn’t home. He saw him 3x a week and that’s it. His momma said that his papa works at a far place.

Isak goes to sleep that night feeling warm because Even is always there and his momma kissed him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just introduced you the angst. Things will develop eventually and ... well lets just say that they are growing up. Please dont hate me. I just have this vision in mind but youre welcome to voice your opinion ill review it. Maybe if you give some suggestions on things you want to read I can include it.


	4. sickness, comfort and love

Nine and Eleven

Even and Isak always walk home after school. They always walk together side by side and look at things in their way and make fun at it to make Isak laugh, because Even loved it when Isak smile and giggle. He does that thing where his eyes are glistening when laughing and it makes Even heart bigger and his smile even wider. So when Isaks mom said that Isak can’t go to school he was worried. Isak loves school and learning all this stuff. Even is in higher grade and he didn’t like those stuff. Marianne didn’t even explain things, she just text Sivs that Isak cant make it to school.

With that Sivs took Even to school all by himself. Even felt sad because he has no one to lean on in the tram.. Usually Isak and Even are side by side, giggling about something, but now that Even is alone he just stared at the view outside while Sivs was talking to someone on his phone.

Later that day. After school, Even walked alone feeling gloomy and all sorts. He didn’t have Baby Isak by his side so that surely is a bust in his good mood. So he decided to Visit Isak at his house.  
When Even was there, he knock on the door. When no one answered, he opened it gently with the key under the plant vase (Isak told him that because Isak tell Even everything) to not startle anyone that is in the house. When he was in, he saw a plate with crumbs of bread in it and a half glass of water. He makes his way to Isaks room as soon as he can. He knock gently and he heard someone ask “Who’s that?”. Its clearly Isaks voice but sounded raspy.

“Baby Iss, Its me. Can I come in?” Even replied still feeling anxious.

“Ow. Okay. Come in Evy.”Isak said .

When Even entered Isaks room, he saw the younger boy laying in his bed covered with blankets like a burrito. He immediately made his way to the young ones bed and pat his head.

“Iss, are you okay? You look like you have a fever.” said Even with worried tone.

“Uhum.. Momma made me drink tea and eat bread. She.. she said that she’ll be back as soon as she can. Shes just at work to buy some medicine.” Isak said with him trying to smile but Even can see it in his eyes that the younger boy is having a hard time and doesnt feel good.

“Baby Is, do you want me to take you to the hospital? Its feels like your burning.” Even said when he feel Isaks forehead hot as a lava. 

“No! No... Momma don’t want me to. She said that this will pass. Its okay.”Isak said desperately.

“But youre so hot Is. It might get worse.” Even said fighting back to get Isak to the hospital.

“Its okay Evyy.. When I get sick my momma don’t bring me to hospital. She just take care of me here in bed. Can you just stay here with me?” Isak said with sadness in his voice. Of course Even agreed to him because he cant say no to his Baby Isak.

 

When Isak was asleep, he entangled himself from him and went home immediately. He rushed to the medicine cabinet to see what might help Isak to heal as soon as possible, when Sivs entered and ask him.

“Darling, what are you doing?” Sivs asked in confusion

“Im just getting stuff for Is. Hes really sick and hes burning. Hes alone and he didn’t had medicine yet.” Even explain in a rush

“What? Wheres Marianne?” Sivs sounded worried as him.

“Isak said that shes at work to pay for the medicine and shell be back in the evening, but mom hes burning up. I don’t know what to do.” Even said almost on the verge of tears when Sivs hug him.

“Shhh. It’ll be okay munchkin. Lets buy that medicine and get to Isak. Okay?”Sivs said patting him as he calmed down.

“Okay. Thanks mom.” Even replies.

When they bought the medicine, they immediately went to the Valtersens residence. Sivs texted Marianne that she already brought Isak medicine and that she has nothing to worry about. When they entered Isaks room. Isak was still in his blankets, hogging it like a cocoon. Sivs check him and wake him up to take the medicine. 

Isak was kind of shocked to see Sivs, but quickly hugged her. Its feels good to see a familiar face. Isak cried at that point with the tears he was holding on which made Even cry also. He didn’t want to see his best friend crying or getting hurt. Sivs gently pat Isak to sleep. 

When Sivs was at the kitchen to make soup for when Isak wake up, Even slipped under Isaks cover and hugged him from behind. Isak didn’t feel as hot as before but he still feels warm. 

Even just hugged him and whispered “Don’t worry baby Isak, I’ll take care of you.” And kissed his back and falls asleep by Isaks side.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isak woke up to a warm feeling. He didn’t know what it is until he saw a blonde hair by his side. He saw Even sleeping right next to him. He felt warmness in him. It felt like when they were just little than now when it was his first sleep over at Evens house. Sivs soon entered and woke Even up to let Isak eat his soup. Even insisted that he should feed Isak, because its his baby Isak.  
“I will feed him! Please! Mom, Let me. Its my baby Isak.”Even argued with his mom . Pouting at the thought that his mother will feed his little baby Isak. 

“Okay munchkin, but be careful. It might slip and fell on the mattress. Okay?” Sivs said while Isak stare at both of them.

Eventually Even gets to feed Isak. He get the spoon and blowing it before he feeds it to Isaks.

“Okay. Baby Isak say ‘Ahhhhhh’” said Even while carefully feeding it to Isak.

“ahhhhh. *chews* Hmmm. Evy. This is so yummy!” Isak said now smiling after tasting Sivs famous soup.

“Yup. So you should finish all this. Okay? Can you do that for me baby Isak?” Even ask with his eyebrows up.

“Okay. *giggles* Thank you Evvy!” Isak said then hug Even so tight that Even almost spill the soup.

 

When Sivs said its time to go home. Even didn’t want to. He said that he want to stay by Isaks side and sleep beside him until he feels better. But Sivs said that they’ll visit Isak tomorrow and Marianne is on her way home.

With that Even hugged Isak goodbye and kissed his forehead while Even said“Get well soon for me, Okay baby Isak? Ill visit you again.” Isak smiled and nodded. His long hair waving through it. When Even was at the door he almost forgot to say it to Isak but then he just shouted “Baby Isak, Goodnight!” Even said in his happiest voice and that made Isak chuckled and replied Goodnight Evy afterwards.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Marianne was home. She checked on her son immediately. When she found him laying in his and her bed asleep, she instantly felt relieve. She then went to the kitchen and drank some water. She counted the pay that she had that day.

Its not enough for Isaks medicine, luckily Sivs bought him one. Marianne was working hard to provide for Isak. After Julius left them, she had to work double shift just to make ends meet. She didn’t tell that to Isak, because she doesn’t want his little boy to know what his father did and grow up with hate in his heart. He stopped visiting Isak last year. So she had to make up all this excuses for him so that his little boys heart wont get hurt. 

She was exhausted after all the work she did. She still have to work double shift for as long as she can so that she can provide Isak the things he need in school and his tuition fee. She almost want to give up, but when she see Isaks beautiful smile and giggles its almost enough to make her feel energized again and work hard to provide for that sunshine of her. Her little sun in the midst of this storm. She will endure everything for her little baby.

After she finished changing, she climbs up to the bed besides his son. She holds him like the first time he gets to see him. She loves his son so much that she will do everything to provide him all he needs. 

“I’ll do my best for you sweety. I promise. I love you so much.” Marianne whispered in his little ear while falling asleep next to his son in their tiny bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I introduced some of the angst. I based Marianne on every single parent out there. Specially my mom. This somewhat reflect some personal stuff, so I kind of felt raw and cried writing this. Reflecting what my mom did for me. Every single parent out there works so hard just to provide the needs of their child. Hopefully you like this. xoxo


	5. shoes, football and kisses

Ten and Twelve

Even and Isak are hanging in Evens room. They are done playing FIFA after Even beats Isak 3 times. They just lay in bed afterwards when Isak ask Even.

“Ev, Do you think I should cut my hair?” Isak said

Even was almost shocked to hear that. He gave Isak the biggest questioning eyes he could make and said “NO!.. I mean No. I love your hair. I freaking love that long hair. Its may hair also.” That made Isak giggle and stared at the ceiling after. 

“Why did you ask that?”Even said 

“Nothing.. Its just.. Its so long and the kids at school keeps making fun at me. When we play football they always hog my hair.” Isak replied innocently just like he always does.

“I think they’re just jealous. Your Hair is so freaking cool. I love braiding and styling it. Don’t listen to them. Okay. Promise? Besides you’re much greater than them at football.” Even said with ease.

“Okay. I promise.” Isak said with that smile that always captures Evens heart.  
That afternoon, they just lay there hugging each other till they fell asleep with Isaks head in Evens chest.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the try out to join the football team. Isak was waiting for it all week long. He even invited his mother and Even to watch him play. Isak was practicing so hard that his sole of his rubber shoes fell. The coach said that he cant participate in the try out without proper gears. 

He approached Marianne and Even with a sad look on his face. Marianne was confused and ask him.

“Whats the matter sweety? Why aren’t you there in the field?” Marianne ask him.

“The.. the soles of my shoe fell. Coach said that I cant participate without proper gear.” Isak replied with a sad tone in his voice.

“Oh.. Sweety. Im so sorry. I’ll buy you a new one next month. Okay? We just have to pay the bills first.” Marianne said hugging him.

Marianne went back into her job. Isak was now teary when he approaches Even. He immediately hug the older boy tight. Even was caught off-guard by that. He hugs Isak back just as tight. 

“Hey. Whats the matter?” Even ask worried about his baby Isak.

“I didn’t get to join the try out.” Isak replied while sniffing in Evens shirt.

“Why? Are they intimidated by your greatness?”Even said as he tries to lighten up the mood but failed.

“No.. my shoe fell apart. .. Coach said that I need proper gear to play.” Isak said still hugging Even but now almost no tears fall.

“Here.” Even entangled himself from Isak and sit right in the bleachers behind them. He quickly removes his shoe and gave it to Isak.

“Wear this. That supposedly will do.” Even said as he is gave Isak his shoes.  
Isak was now staring at Even dumbstruck. “What? No. You wont have shoes to walk with?”Isak replies giving Even his shoes back, but Even didn’t grab it. Instead he made Isak sit in his position earlier and removes Isak shoes to exchange it with his.

“I’ll wear your shoes for now. I’ll wait for you after try outs okay?” Even says as he lace the shoes in Isaks feet. He quickly shoved Isak to the field so that he can join the try outs. 

Isak was so happy that he has Even. That angel that always make things better for him. The looked back at Even when Even shouted.

“Hey! Baby Isak! Do that quickly. Your shoes are small because you’re still my Baby! And wait, Do your Best okay!” Even said with his long arms flailing in the air with the biggest smile ever. Isak was now more inspired than ever to qualify because of his angel.

 

Isak got into the team. His coach was actually surprised that he did a good job. Isak rush to Even hugging him like before but now he’s smiling wide and sweaty.

“Evy! I got into the team. Coach said that I did a great job.” Isak said while panting.  
Even found it endearing about Isak. He always run to Evens side. Even like that, because he is his Baby Isak. 

“See! I told you they will be impressed. I’m so proud of you Baby Isak!” Even replied while pating his head.

“Here” Isak sat down and quickly remove the shoes that Even let him borrow. “Your feet might be hurting. Here, Thank you Evy!” Isak said while handing Even his shoes. 

“Oh. No. Just wear it. Let’s just stop by my locker. I have an extra pair of shoes in there. Don’t want Baby Isaks feet do be hurting now, are we?” Even said with a smirk in his face. Isak just giggle at that.

 

Even insist that he will treat Isak, because he got in with flying colors in the team. Isak knowing that he can’t win an argument   
against Even just agrees and they went to his favorite Kebab place.

 

“Baby Isak, sit there by the corner. I’ll just order. Do you want anything else?”Even ask as he point to the corner where Isaks favorite spot is.

“Uhmm.. that’s fine. You’ve already done so much for me this day.”Isak says as he shyly look down on his shoes.

“Oh come on. I want to. Do you want ice cream? We can stop by the ice cream parlor on our way home.”Even says with those glistening smile.

Isaks’ eyes lights up like ice cream is his magic word to make him smile like the sun. “Re..really?” He ask with curious emerald eyes at Even.

“Of course. My Baby Isak did a great job today. He deserves pampering from yours truly.”Even says while bowing down.  
Isak just giggle and nod at Even. He’s truly thankful for Even. If it wasn’t for him, he would just be lost. Even tucks Isaks hair behind his ear and smile at him. He kiss Isaks forehead and instructed him to sit now before someone take their spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? xoxo


	6. birthday, braid and instagram

Eleven and Thirteen

 

It was Isaks eleventh birthday. When he woke up, his mother greets him with a warm hug.  
“ Happy birthday son. Im sorry I didn’t get to buy you a gift. Were kind of short in money, but well celebrate outside when I get home later. Okay? ”Marianne said sadly.

“Its okay mom. Its just a birthday.” Isak smiles at his mother. This was not a surprise. They never really celebrate his birthday. They’re always short in money with all the bills in the house and his school. He usually just hang out with Even in his house.  
With that his mother hugs him again and kiss him goodbye. After an hour he was all alone in the house. When he comes out of his room he searches in the kitchen for some food. As usual his mother forgot to cook and buy food. He just fixes himself his coffee. It was around noon when someone knocks at their door. He was surprise because he was not expecting someone to come over.

“Baby Issy! Open the door! Its freezing in here.”Even shouts at the other side of the door.

Isak quickly opens the door. Even though he knows that Even is behind the door he was still shock to see Even.

“Ev, what are you doing here? Come in.” Isak asked looking puzzled.

“It’s your birthday, little Isak. You’re 10 now. Double digits baby. I’m welcoming you to the Teenage world!”Even replies while hugging Isak.

“Uhm.. we don’t have anything to eat so hopefully you’ve eaten before you came over.” Isak said looking at the ground like he always do when hes shy.

“Don’t worry about me. I ate before coming over. What about you?” Even asks with that concern look in his face.

“Uhm, I have my morning coffee” Isak joked trying to lighten up the mood. But it didn’t.

“Lets go to my house. My moms expecting you.” Even grins at Isak who obviously don’t know whats happening.

“Uhm. Okay. Just let me get ready. I haven’t brushed my hair yet.” Isak replies

“ Okay. Let me know when you’re finished. I’ll tie your hair. Okay?” Even said while making his way to the couch. Isak replies with a nod and heads to shower.

 

When Isak finish showering, Even was laying down in the sofa which clearly doesn’t fit his long legs. When he finished changing, Even made his way to his bedroom and crash into his bed. 

“Issy, hurry up. I have this cool hair trick that I learned from youtube. Ill braid your hair! Fish tail Braid!” Even said it almost shouting .

“Oh my god. You better not tangled it like you did the last time.”Isak giggles at that distant memory when Even was keen on braiding it but ended up tangling it. He cried because they had to brush it so hard.

The end result was so beautiful. Isak looked like a hair model straight from the magazine. Even was so proud of himself that he took a photo of Isak and himself and the hair and posted it on Instagram which Isak didn’t have. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they arrived at the Bech Naesheims residence, Isak was surprised to see a banner hanging that says Happy Birthday and some food lay out in the table. He was greeted with a hug by Sivs and Dane.

“ Isak, Happy birthday! You look beautiful today. I love your hair.”Sivs said as soon as he enters the house.

Isak cries at the sight, because he never had anything like this. He never celebrate his birthday this grand and with so many people around him. It was like a dream for him being here.

“Isak. Actually, Dane and I have a present for you.” Sivs said as he was gesturing to the box above the table.

“Oh, no. I cant take that. This is already too much. I cant thank you enough for this.” Isak replies as fast as he can feeling bad.

“ Oh no. This is all for you. You don’t have to thank us. You’ve been so good to us and to Even. We love you like our son. Please, Take this.” Dane said reassuring Isak.

“Oh. Thank you so much. I mean it. Thank you.” Isak said as he was gently unwrapping the gift that was handed to him. He was shocked to see a phone in the box.

“Even said that he always need to talk to you and he said that you might need that as you are now a Teenager as Even would put it. So we thought that might come in handy.” Sivs said smiling so bright at Isak that felt a tear run down his cheek.

“Thank you so much. I appreciate this a lot thank you.” Isak hugs Sivs and Dane tighly afterwards. He never really had a present nor a phone for that matter. His mother usually said that phone are just a waste of money and that if he needed to call or text someone he could just use her phone or a payphone.

“Im so hurt Issy. They get a hug and a tear while I’m here standing all alone.” Even said like the dork he is.

“You’re so cheesy, you dork.” Isak said as he also hug him and mouths thank you to Even as he hugs him never wanting to let go. He knows that Even felt that because Even immediately smiles at that. 

The day was almost over and Even asked him to stay over. He even called Marianne to ask her permission which she immediately agreed to as she took an extra shift.

“Ev..”Even was startled when Isak speak beside him.

“Yes, Issy?” He replies looking at Isak beside him in bed. “Thank you so much for today.” Isak said so softly that Even almost want to hug Isak and let him rest like that.

“You’re Welcome. You deserve it. You’re so special, Issy. Always Remember that.” Even said soothing Isaks hair. 

“ So, Lets get you set up with Instagram. Your username should be LittleBabyIsakV.” Even said chuckling and for the rest of the night they just laugh and sleep while cuddled together like when they were kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. What do you think? I might break my rule and update whenever I want, because I want to share the story fast. Hopefully you guys like it. The angst is slowly coming to life. Any suggestions on the storyline? xoxo


	7. dinner, friends and Sonja

Twelve and Fourteen

Isak knew that eventually Even would have new friends. He would be boring for Even after all, he is younger than him and he doesn’t have any friends other than him. That’s why he is not surprise when Even introduce him to one of his new classmate Sonja. She is beautiful with that short blond hair, gray eyes and that white smile.  
Isak became insecure about himself. He feels small against Sonja. He doesn’t have white teeth; in fact he has these yellowish teeth that have gaps in between. Yes, sure he has a long hair. Longer than her but his was messy as hell. He was just happy than even though Even has Sonja now, he still hangs with him. 

Even was happy when Isak and Sonja both hang out with him. He has this two important people in front of him. He is usually by Isaks side, even though he and Sonja has this thing between them. Sonja always gives Isak this look that he feels like she’s chocking him when Even is by his side. He doesn’t know why Sonja is acting that way until Even tells him that... He and Sonja are together. 

Isak didn’t know what to feel. He is happy for Even that he now has a girlfriend, but he knows that with that Evens time now belongs to Sonja and not him, his best friend. He was afraid that he will lose his only friend in the world. He knows its just a matter of time before anyone would find Even as this gorgeous specimen, because he obviously could tell. Even is like a Greek statue.

 

“Baby Isak.. Are you.. are you not happy for me?” Even asks as he look at Isak after he didn’t reply to what he said.

Isak was shook back to reality “Uhmm.. Uh.. sorry. I just spaced out. I’m happy for you Evy. So Happy!”He just smiles at him as wide as he can and hugs Even. He let a tear roll down his cheek. Why? He doesn’t know himself.

 

It was one afternoon when Even decides to call Isak and ask him to have a dinner with him and his parents. Isak was so happy. He now usually has dinner alone, because Marianne always has double shift and comes home at midnight. 

When Isak arrives at Bech Naesheims residence, he knocks at the door right away. He was shivering at the cold air when the door opens. He saw Sonja at the door with a dark expression at her face. Sonja didn’t let him in, instead he yanks him out the porch and talks to him.

“What are you doing here?” Sonja asks with her hand crossed in her chest.

“Uhmm.. Even invited me to dinner.”He says in a doubtful voice.

“You know that this my time to get to know Evens parents right? If you come in you’ll just ruin everything.”Sonja says with a hint of anger and jealousy in her voice.

“Oh.. Im sorry. I didn’t know that you would be here and that there’s this special occasion.”Isak said now feeling small.

“Yes. So if you may, I want this evening about Even and me this time.”She said while turning her back at Isak as she walks to the door. When she closes it Isak heard someone ask who’s at the door and she replies ‘no one special.’

Isak walk back at his house looking down while sobbing. The night was young and the wind blew at his face. He’s pretty sure that the tears are now dry in his cheeks. He just sat at the park where he and Even used to play. He still remembers it like its just yesterday. He barely even remembers that he’s hungry when his phone pinged.

Baby Is, Where are you? I texted Marianne she said you texted her that you’re on your way over an hour ago.Im worried. 

Evens text lights up his screen. He think twice is he should reply or just leave it be. Then.. He decides to reply to Evy.

‘Sorry for disturbing your night with Sonja and your parents. Sonja explained everything. I’m at the park. Just doing dome thinking. Heading home afterwards. Sorry for making you worry Evy. Have a nice night.’Isak replies.

 

He just let himself fell the cold air. His jacket may have holes in them, because he now feels so cold. It was around 21 when he decides to go home. He was about to get up when a familiar body block his way. He looks up and there he was. Even. He looks out of breath and his nose pinkish like Rudolph the reindeer. He just looks at his eyes and got lost in the blueness of it. He didn’t even realize that Even was now hugging him so tight. 

“Im so sorry, Baby Is. I didn’t know she would do that. I’m so fucking sorry for the way she treated you.” Even says while his head in the nape of Isak neck.

“What are you sorry for? It’s not your fault. I should’ve give you two your time together. She’s your girl after all. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Isak replies whlist his hand rubbing Evens back.

“No. No one’s allowed to treat my baby Isak like that. Even if she’s my girl which she is now not.” Even says earning a push off and a confuse look from Isak.

“What?” Isak asks.

“I broke up with her. She shouldn’t have treated you like that. I won’t let anyone treat my baby Is like that.” Even says in the most loving tone he can.

“Evy, Im fine. Don’t worry about me.” After Isak said those words his stomach starts to growl reminding him and now Even that hasn’t eaten anything yet.

“Yes, your stomach sounds fine baby.” Even says with a teasing tone.

“But you love her though. I don’t want to ruin something good for you.” Isak says sadly with his eyes almost tearing up. He just wants Even to have the best things that life has to offer.

“I love you more.” Even replies instantly making Isak smile shyly .

“Okay, so where shall we eat? Baby Is, lead the way. It’s my treat your highness.” Even asks while bowing down being extra like he always is. 

Isak just giggles and walks to their special kebab place while Even was by his side holding him and making him feel precious. After eating they go the ice cream parlor because Even wants Isak to be really full.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even insisted on walking Isak home because it is dark and Isak with his long hair and beautiful face might invite trouble for his Baby Isak so he has to guard him. They were just staring at the stars when Isak says something.

“Evy, Thank you for still being my friend.. even though Sonja didn’t like me and causing you two to break up. Sivs and Dane might’ve liked her. Now you’re over because of me.” Isak apologizes once again while looking straight into Evens eyes.

“Baby Isak. I’ll choose you over and over again against those people. You’re the best person I know. Besides, Mom and Dad like you way mooooooreee than her. That I can assure you.” Even replies with his eyes glistening and tucking Isaks loose curls behind his ears.

 

That being said made Isak hug Even in the middle of the street. He didn’t let go for about 5 minutes. He just wants to savor this feeling. The feeling of love and Even.


	8. piano, chromosomes and tickling

Thirteen and Fifteen

Isak first heard Sivs play piano, was at Evens fifteenth birthday. Isak was enthralled by it all. He watches Sivs fingers press different tiles in the piano. After that incident, he was interested in playing the piano that Even could see it in his eyes every time he look at their piano.

“Baby Isak, do you want to try playing the piano?” Even asks with his eyes smirking at Isak.

“Uhmm.. I don’t know how to play it Ev.” Isak says pouting at Even

“Oh. No worries Baby Is. I got that covered.”Even says before shouting ‘MOMAAA!’ that made Sivs rush to them. 

“ Momma, Baby Is here wants to learn to play the piano. Can you teach him?” Even asks with his big blue doe eyes staring right into Sivs. How could Sivs say no to his munchkin and Little Baby Isak.

“Oh. Even, Geez. You got me worried. Don’t shout like that okay? And about the piano, Of course I’ll be glad to teach baby Isak here.” Sivs says while patting Isaks hair.

Even immediately put Sivs hand away from Isaks hair and said “Don’t do that Momma. I’m the only one that gets to do that to Baby Isak.” Even says in a possessive tone.

Sivs just laugh at that and sat down in front of the piano to teach Isak the basics in playing the piano.

After that Isak spends more time at Evens house playing piano. Even is always there annoying Isak like tickling his sides, braiding Isaks hair into a mess, kissing Isaks cheek or neck just to make Isak flinch. Even loves when Isak flinch. Especially when its because of him. He can do that to his Baby Isak.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even find it endearing when Isak focuses on something. He does this thing where his tongue is sticking out almost touching his nose but not quite there yet. Isak always do this when they he is reviewing or practicing or something. This time he is reviewing for something about biology and Evens just there for moral support. Even loses focus on what his doing at the moment and just stare at Isak, when Isak looks back he immediately turn his head down.

“What are you staring at dork?” He says with that smirk and God, it make Evens heart falter at that very moment. 

“Nothing. You just look cute. Anyway, what are you reading?” Even asks while making his way into Isaks side poking his nose.

“Stop that Evy. It’s about the chromosomes. Basically there’s X and Y and that determines if you..” He was cut off when Even covers his mouth with his hand.

“You lost me at chromosomes. Look at you baby Isak being a smarty pants in here.” Even says wiggling his eyebrows at Isak.

“You’re impossible Ev.” Isak replies while chuckling.

“Oh. Is that so. Let me just..” Even didn’t finish his sentence and attack Isak with hi deathly tickle fingers until both of them are lying in Isaks bed looking at the ceiling. 

 

When Marianne finished her shift, she was tired from all days work. Working for 12 hours proves to be exhausting and tires her. She knows that Isak and her spends so little time together but shes doing this for him. She went home and changes before checking on Isak. When she opens Isak door, she saw Isak and Even sleeping side by side with books around them. She put the books on the shelves and put a blanket over the 2 boys.  
She’s thankful that Isak grows to be a loving person. She’s thankful that even though she can’t provide him the best thing in life, Isak is still her baby boy and a loving son. She’s thankful for Even accompanying Isak in every aspect of the young boys life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short. Dont worry the chapters to come are looonnggg. Angst soon. Any music recommendation? Thank you for supporting this Fic. Love you angels xoxo
> 
> follow me on twitter @mayles_eve 
> 
> p.s is there anyone available to help me bring some of the scenes to life with a drawing or something. It will be a huge help. Thanks guys. Evak inspires me so much!!!


	9. swing set, braids and cheese toasties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres a little chapter for you guys. Im so happy from the feed backs that I wrote this in a hurry , but hope you like it. xoxo

Fourteen and Sixteen

 

Isak was at Even house. He was always welcome there. At least that’s what Evens mom Siv always tells him. He is sitting right behind Even watching cartoons while Even is playing with his Hair. Isak like it when Even Plays with his hair. It always feels so relaxing and so comfortable like Even was made to braid his hair. 

“You know, you look so cute when your hair is bouncing around when you run.” Even says in the quite room.

Isak blushes. He didn’t even know why, but that coming from Even sure means a lot to him. 

“Your so cheesy, you dork!”Isak replies.

“Im your Cheesy dork!” Even says laughing while still playing with Isaks hair.

“Ugh! Shut up!”Isak replies.

When Isak is lonely, Even is always there to cheer him up. He will make Isak+Even Cheese toastie as he call it. Then they will play at Evens backyard because Isaks house has no backyard. Basically just a house with 2 rooms, small enough for them to fit. 

 

Isak and Even were playing at the swing set that Evens father bought as a gift for Even in his Tenth birthday when Sivs asks them to eat the cookies that she made.

Isak loves Sivs cookies. He always craves for it. He got the taste of heaven when he was around 7 years old. He hang out once with Even with an empty stomach because his mother forgot to make him food before going to work. Its nothing new to Isak. Marianne always has double shift and always in a rush and him being alone with nothing to eat. Hes kind of used to it, because they dont have that enough money to buy groceries to stock. He just drinks lots of water and hoping to calm his stomach until Marianne is home. So when Sivs offered to baked them some cookies. Isak didn’t mean to look desperate but his stomach betrayed him and made a growl. Sivs just looks at him and asks.

“Sweety, have you eaten a meal or anything?”

Isak just shook his head and looks at the ground and Siv made him the best tasting cookies Isak had ever tasted. From that day on, Whenever Isak comes over at Evens house theres always a cookie prepared.

 

................................................................................

 

Even and Isak returns to the Swing set after finishing the cookies that Sivs made for them. Even just stare at Isak while Isak is staring so far that his mind is also floating in the air.

“ What are you thinking?” This question brings Isak back to his senses as he was now aware that Even is staring right at him

“Nothing. Just, I feel safe when im with you” Isak says still looking so far that he didn’t notice Evens face blush.

“ Youll always be safe. Ill protect you, because youre my baby isak! My grumpy, Squishy little baby Isak!” says Even while grinning that makes his face lights up. 

That afternoon Isak feels like he can conquer anything that life throws at him with Even that cheesy dork by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you get some ideas on what the angst are gonna be. But some angst may become a shock, but hope you still stay. Im so invested in this fic that I cant help but feel responsible on what will happen to our babies. Long chapters are coming soon. You just wait. comments are highly appreciated but as long as you like this fic im satisfied. Thanks again xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter @mayles_eve  
> Insta @skamilyevak


	10. texting, sleeping and Baz

Fifteen and Seventeen

 

EvenTheDork  
E:  
My squishy ISAKK!!!  
I:  
Im not a baby anymore!!!  
What??  
E:  
IVE DISCOVERED THE FACE OF GOD!!!  
ITS BAZ LUHRMANN BABY!!   
I:  
What are you talking about?   
Are you high or something?  
E:  
COME OVER!  
ASAP!

 

Isak was so confuse on what happening to Even so he rushed to the Evens house as quickly as possible.  
He was out of breathe when he knocked on the Bech Naesheims residence. He knocks and quickly pulled with a hug by Sivs. He pointed upstairs and she quickly know what he meant. 

 

“Even, whats going on?”Isak says as he knock on his door.

“Come in my baby Isak, Ill show you something. QUICKLY!” Even says. 

“Maybe, if you open the door I can surely come in you dumbass.” Isak says sarcastically. 

“Oh right, Hang in there baby!” Even says chillingly like it didn’t make Isaks Inside rumble like there’s a fight between his large and small intestines as he describe it.

 

When Even opens the door he was smiling at Isak and crushed him with a tight hug and combs his hand in Isaks hair. Isak was so confuse as to what is happening that he taps Evens head and asked.

“You dork. Don’t pull my hair. It hurts.” Isak says annoyingly.

“Im not pulling it. Im just combing it. I miss you baby Issy.” Even says as softly as possible. It made Isak felt something that he always feel when Even do something.

“Why did ask me to come?”Isak asks. 

“What? Just that? You wont say that you miss me too?” Even says looking like he was hurt but didn’t succeed. 

“ Your such a drama queen, I was here yesterday.:”Isak says sarcastically.

“Yeah, but I still missed you. And your hair.” Even says with that adoring smile of his.

“Are you just using me for my hair?” Isak pretends to sound hurt “Okay. I miss you too. But why did you ask me to come over?”

“ Oh yeah. Baz Luhrmann. Baby, I’ve discovered the greatest director of all time.” Even still smiling at him.

“ You know, you should stop calling me Baby. People always think that were together or im a girl because of my hair and your my boyfriend.” Isak was hurt saying that. He knows that there’s something special about Even and that he isn’t just a friend for him but he’s too afraid to explore that are as he is the only thing stable and only friend he has. 

 

“Let them think what they want. I don’t care if they think were together. I mean, youre cute as hell and people will think im fucking lucky for that.” Even just laughs at that and Isak blushes.

“What the hell. Let them think what they want! We don’t care.” Isak chants and that made Even grin showing his canine teeth that Isak find adorable about Even.

 

With that Even shows Isak the masterpieces of Baz Luhrmann. He shows him The great Gatsby and Romeo+Juliet. Isak didn’t realized that he was crying until he felt a water running down his cheek.

 

“Awwee, Baby Isak. Are you crying?” Even says with fondness around it.

“ No! I’m not crying. There’s just dust in my eyes.”Isak says defensively

“It’s okay Issy. I cried the first time too. Come here” Even make grabby hands towards Isak which Isak responds to immediately while rolling his eyes.

 

Even hugs Isak with his hand in Isak hips and Isak head in his chest. He hums Isak to sleep as he can see the dark circles under Isaks eyes which he understood immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah... BAZ IS HERE! This is one of the chapters that ive pre written from the start. Thanks for all the lovely comments. It energize me to write more and more. Im just happy from what this fic has become. Some chapters and ready and just needed to be upload so just wait for it. I cant promise anything but as an EVAK fan, I promise to uphold the standard of the epic love story. xoxo
> 
> P.s sorry for the text format. I dont know how to italicize in here. If someone could help me. Ill be so happy. If its okay for you guys the way it is now, then Ill keep it the way it is. thanks! Alt er love <3
> 
> follow me on twitter @mayles_eve  
> inta @skamilyevak


	11. party, favors and something special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Im kinda scared to upload this, but here it is. Hopefully youll like it. xoxo

Sixteen and Eighteen 

 

Even was away for a week in his family cabin. It was an annual celebration in his family to get together for a week during holidays.

When he came back, he was so excited to meet with Isak. That’s why he immediately text him saying that he’s back and they should hang out. Isak didn’t reply. He was worried, because Isak usually reply to him within minutes.

He came over to Isaks house. He was shocked to see Isak so thin like he lost weight even though he’s already thin enough.

 

“Isak.. are you okay? Have you eaten anything? What happened?” Even asks caressing Isaks cheek

“Uh.. my momma has been laid off her job. So.. were currently short with money. But, don’t worry. Shes been looking for a job   
ever since.” Isak says trying to smile like usual but Even can see the sadness in Isaks eyes. The feeling of lost. 

Even wants to make Isak feel better so he tried to lighten up the mood. He grabbed Isak and asked him to go shopping with him and they’ll eat at his favorite diner, his treat because he was gone for a week. Isak smiled at him.

 

That week they went on a party in Bakka. Even was sort of popular in his school. Girls where drooling over him. They were hitting on him all night, but he never leave Isaks side. He knows that Isak isn’t really a party goer, but since it’s Even that invited him he can’t say no.

Even was just a few minutes away from him to get another beer. When he came back Isak was drunk of him mind. He was such a lightweight that Even found it hilarious. When Isak saw Even he immediately beamed at the sight of the boy.

 

“Evyy.. This girl was asking if we should make out.” Isak says so innocently drunk that it made Evens heart grow bigger than it is.

“ And what did you say?” Even grinning at him.

“ I said no. I don’t know how to.” Isak replies with a pout . “Evyy.. Can I ask you a favor?” Isak asks.

“Yes, baby Isak. What is it?” Even replies curiously.

“Uhm... Can you maybe teach me how to.. uhmm.. how to kiss?”Isak asks that made Even chocked on his beer.

“You WHAT?!” Even still shock at what he heard came out of that sweet little mouth.

“You know. You’re the only person I trust. And they say you’re like good at kissing and everything because of your big lips.” Isak still so drunk and curious.

“Uhm.. Isak. Are you sure? I mean this is your first kiss. Do you wanna waste it on me?” Even says

“Uhum. Im sure. There’s no one that more special than you.”Isak replies. It made Even feel this something in him that always there when he’s with Isak.

“Okay. Lets go somewhere private.” Even tugs Isaks wrist and pulled him into a room.

“Oooh, Mr. Even. Making my first kiss very special.” Isak says smugly looking at Even with that look that Even didn’t see before.

“Oh shut up, baby.” Even says before locking the door and turning back to Isak who is now laying at the bed.

“What? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?” Isak says smug than ever.

“Can’t wait for me to kiss you that much, huh?” Even says while crawling to the bed hovering Isak.

“Shut up and let me kiss you.”Even caresses Isaks cheek then his hair and then kiss so gently. 

 

This is the first time Even gets to taste Isaks lips which looks so good. It’s so soft and a perfect match for his big lips. This kiss isn’t like any other kiss Even had before. This feels something special that he cant explain it. He just continue kissing Isak until he’s hard in his pant, panting and grinding in Isaks hips.

 

“Even.. Evyy... What are you doing?” Isak asks through his moans and kisses.

“Baby, I want to be your first. First in everything. Please. Please let me make love to you.” Even says. It just came out of his mouth. He cant think clearly when he has Isak in his arms.

“Even..” Isak just moans. 

“Please. Please, baby. Let me. I want you. I want to be inside you.” Even replies between kisses.

“O.. Okay.. I want you to be my first.” Isak says kissing him deeply that made Even groan.

 

Even immediately get the condom in his back pocket. He didn’t even plan this at all. He just always bring protection in case something happens. Something like this. But he wants this to be special, because it’s his Isak. He want to be Isaks first and   
wants it to be special. He opened the drawer beside the bed in hope to find a lube. He’s such a lucky bastard as he saw a big size lube. He immediately unbuckle his and Isaks pants who is now looking like a wreck.

When Even pull his and Isaks pants, he heard Isak gasped. He looked at Isak and saw Isaks jaw hanging.

 

“Ev.. You.. You’re so BIG! How’s is that gonna fit inside me.”Isak still shock.

“Don’t worry, baby. Im gonna prep you first and you’re gonna stretch when im inside you.” Even assuring Isak that it will be fine.

“Okay. What are you waiting for?” Isak grinning at Even. It made Even eager to please this person that means so much to him.

“Ohhh, someones eager to take my dick.” Even laughs and Isak hit his biceps.

 

Even lubed his fingers and kiss Isak through it. “Ohh. That’s cold” Isak said. “Don’t worry, It’ll heat up” Even assures Isak.

When Evens finger was inside Isak, Even became rock hard. Isak was so tight and warm in his fingers. It feels so good. Even started moving his hand. Isak was shock on how good Evens finger feels. Even add another finger and started scissoring him open. At first it hurt, but it immediately felt good afterwards. Even added the third finger and Isak felt his hole being stretched so much. 

 

“Even.. Ev.. I think.. I’m ready.Please”Isak says.

“Okay, baby. Put this on me.” Even instructs Isak as he give him the condom.

“Ev.. Are you sure this is gonna fit in me? You’re so big though.” Isak with worry in his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, baby Isak. Ill take care of you. I’ll be gentle.” Even replies.

 

Even then lube up Isaks hole and then his dick. He aligned it in Isak hole. He entered it so gentle and slowly.

 

“Evvvv.. Ev... It hurts. Evyyy.” Isak cries at him entering him.

 

“Don’t worry. Relax, baby. Itll stretch, afterwards itll fell good.” Even saiys as he slowly pushed inside Isak. Feeling all the heat   
and warm and tightness that Isak give him , he is s hard like a rock. With all this lust, he thrusted all the way in one go. It made Isak shriek.

 

“EVEN! Ouchhh... ouch.. It hurts baby.” Isak crying in his arms and legs in his shoulder.

 

Isak saying that word makes Even eager than ever. “Sorry, baby. Just relax. It’ll stretch up in a minute. Just nod if you want me to move. Okay baby?” Even says with a soothing voice to get Isak to relax.

 

“Okay, Ev... I.. think im ready... You can move now”Isak says with uneasiness in his voice.

 

Even moves slowly to let Isak adjust and get use to the feeling. Seeing Isak like this makes his blood boil with so much emotion. It makes him hard like a rock.Even starts rhythm to please Isak. Isak just lay there mouth hanging open as Even move inside him. The feeling is strange as it feels like someone is ripping his hole out. It immediately changes to a warm feeling. A satisfying feeling that he just can’t explain. 

 

Even pounds harder on Isak. Isak was left jaw slack at the feeling. It felt euphoric. Even just kept pounding Harder and harder. Isak almost see dots of white and black.

 

“Ahhh.. Ahhhh.. Ahhh..Evvv.. Evyyy..” Isak kept repeating those words. His brain can’t function. This is his first time and he can’t find any other special person to be with than with Even. 

“Baby..Isak.. Is.. I’ve been imagining this. You’re so perfect for me.” Even says as he continue to pound on Isak. “Being your first is everything to me, Baby.” Even whispers in Isaks ear as he bend Isak in half balls deep and his dick feels so hot hitting Isaks prostate.

“I’m so happy you’re my first Evy. I don’t want anyone else but you.” Isak says slurring. Even though Isak is slightly drunk that his sober thoughts speaking. 

 

That just makes Even so turned on that he pound harder and faster. Isak felt like he was being stab through his butt hole. Evens dick is so big that even with all that lube, it still fills him up. He just put his arms around Evens neck as they were chest to chest with Isaks legs still hook up at Evens shoulder. Isak never knew he could bend like this ever. He kisses Even through it and making Ahh sound as Even hits his Gspot. Even caress Isaks face and tuck away the curls around Isaks face. He stares at those emerald eyes that capture his attention the first time he saw that kid. He got so lost that just stare at those until he was close to cumming. 

 

“Baby, are you close? I .. I think im gonna cum soon..” Even says panting 

“Y... Yeahh.. Im soon Evyy.” Isak says as he kisses Even.

 

Even pounds into Isak harder that he pound anyone in his life. He wants Isak to be memorable and special that he gave all his power and strength into it. Isak was soon cumming untouched in his belly. 

 

“Ahhh.. Evy.. I love you..”Isak says as he cum.

 

Even thrust into him a little bit more and he cums afterward. He didn’t even realize that Isak was probably unconscious as he his eyes were shut. Did he just make Isak pass out by making love to him?

 

“Issy, are you OK? Baby wake up.” Even says as he gently shakes Isak.

“Uhummm..” Isak hums so show that he was conscious. Even was still inside Isak. He never want to pull out. He stays like that until he was soft again. He lays beside Isak and hug him from behind. Isak shuffles and place his head in Evens chest. Even then caressed Isak face. He still can’t believe that he get to be Isaks first. His head was so full of thought. This ideas popping out of his head he cant control them but for now he just stays beside a sleeping Isak and whispers “I love you too, Baby Issy. You have my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That just happened. Yup. The long wait is over. This chapter is has 2 part. The second part will be up tomorrow. I just want you guys to enjoy this first. Hope you like it. Comments are appreciated. xoxo
> 
> Follow me on twitter @mayles_eve  
> insta @skamliyevak
> 
> Im always on twitter so hit me up. Maybe some queations or just want new from Evak. Glad to be at your service.


	12. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. I dont know if you guys like the last chapter. But here is the continuation. Be ready. thank you for everything xoxo

The morning After

 

Even woke up with a warm body pressed against his body. His heart is full and he can get use to this. When he opens his eyes he saw a blonde hair shining against the rays of the sunlight. He gently pats Isaks hair and stared at the most important person in his life. He never know what is that feeling that he always felt when he is with Isak, but now he knows. He loves that boy from the moment he had his pacifier on and until now.

He got up gently to avoid waking up his baby. He grab his phone on the bedside table and leave the room to grab some water at the kitchen. When he was at the kitchen he then realizes that this wasn’t his house nor Isaks. They were still at the house of the party. He checks his phone for messages.

 

Momma  
(10 messages unread)  
(13 missed calls)

Dad  
( 7 messages unread)  
(3 missed calls)

 

He almost chokes with the water he is drinking. His parent never text him and calls him in an abrupt manner. He quickly calls back his momma.

 

“Hello momma, whats the matter?” Even asks worrying.

“Ev.. You need to come home now.” Sivs says with her voice sobbing.

“Okay mom. Just give me 5 minutes to get ready. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Even says as he drops the call and hurries back to a sleeping Isak and give him a quick kiss and says he’ll call him later.

 

When he got home, he saw boxes and their house nearly stripped of all things. Now he is confused on whats going on. He rushes to find his mom to know what’s happening. 

 

“Mom! What’s happening? Why is all of our stuff’s packed.” Even asks now annoyed not knowing whats happening.

 

“ Ev.. Baby.. We have to move to Denmark. Your .. Grandpa is sick. He has no one to take care of him, he was brought to the hospital last night. Weve set everything up to move there. Your fathers job has been moved to Copenhagen, so that’s it. We are moving. We have 15 minutes to finish everything and we’re heading to the airport.” Sivs says while looking exhausted from all the work shes done.

 

“What?! Mom. Do we really have to move now. Cant I stay for just a bit. Please.” Even pleads

“Ev. Munchkin, sorry. We still have to take care of everything in Copenhagen and if we delay this everything might not be finish on time.” Sivs says with the tone of sadness.

 

Even just slumps down. Why? Why does this have to happen. When he know what he want, then everything comes to shit. He quickly sent a text to Isak.

 

‘Isak. Baby. I’m sorry to leave you this morning. I have some news for you. Please come to the airport. I love you so much. Last night was the best night of my life. I love you since the day I met you. You’ve always been my Baby Isak and forever it will be like that. We have to move to Copenhagen right now. I’m sorry to break this news to you like this. I didn’t know myself. If you feel the same thing with me please come to the airport. Please. You’re the only thing I want . If you feel it too, please come. I want to make this work. To make US work. I love you. –Ev.’

 

Even sent it while packing his things. When they got to the airport it was 13:00 they still have 45 minutes till departure. He was waiting by the door so that when Isak came he can quickly hug him. He just saw Isak this morning but he misses his baby. 

 

He waits and waits and waits. Until it was time to board. He sent Isak texts. Merely 50 of them. He’s pelading Isak to come. Isak is his life. Isak didn’t come. Maybe he push it to hard. Maybe he became so aggressive. Maybe they were meant to be just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... My heart is torn. Hopefully youre ready for that. I dontknow if this fic is moving too fast but I think I like the pace of it. Hopefully you too.Thanks to all the lovely comments. It makes me so happy. It inspires me more. Alt er love 
> 
> follow me on twitter @mayles_eve  
> insta@skamilyevak
> 
> if you have any questions just hit me up. xoxo


	13. 2 years later, moving on and the ultimate boysquad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ive read all the comments. Its exactly what I want. The shock of it all was the best. Thanks for sticking by this fic. So heres another chapter. Shout out to Teresa that dm'ed me on twitter. Love you xoxo

Twenty

2 years later

Even was on his way to UoD , when he receives a call from his mate Jonas. He and Jonas has been tight. Ever since he moved to Denmark 2 years ago, he met this hippie skater dude at a party. At first he didn’t really want to go, but his Sivs said that he should socialize. They are in a new country and a new city. Time to experience something new. Those word rings something in him. He didn’t want something new. He wants something old. He just wants to go back in time and spend it with his little Baby Is as possible, but that’s impossible now. 

 

Jonas is his usual smoke buddy. He has been there for Even ever since they became friends. He even met new friends there. A squad actually. There is Mikael, Jonas, Magnus, Adam, Mahdi, Elias, Yousef and Gutta. Those guys always has his back. That’s why when Jonas calls and says that they should cut school and head to this new coffee shop, he immediately texts Mik to take notes for him. Jonas is 2 years younger than him, but he acts as if he so much older than all of them. 

 

“Brooo.. This latte is for shit. I bet they didn’t put enough milk. So much for overprice drinks. This shit is brought by capitalistic mindset.”Jonas rants as he sips his latte.

“Dude. Shut up. They might hear you. And not everything is about capitalism bro.”Even laughs as he retorts back at Jonas.

“I could go on and on about capitalism in our world, but... Me and the squad was planning to a trip to Oslo this sembreak. Join us. Its gonna be one hell of a month!”Jonas asks encouragingly as possible.

 

Even was on the fence. He never went back to Oslo after the day they left it. He never had a reason to. But, maybe it was time. 

 

“Okay. Im in. Just tell me when so that I can pack my bags.”Even replies while smiling at Jonas. He never really told anyone about his Little Baby Isak. Hes a piece of him that he cant share with anyone. His mother stopped asking about him, when Even got depressed about not being able to contact him months after they left. He left messages and calls. But no one answers. In fact he thinks the line is already gone. 

 

\----------------------

A week passed and Jonas tells him that the day after tomorrow was their flight. He told this to Sivs and she agrees that it is a great idea. After all the stress about school lately, she thinks Even deserves to rest and have fun. But she made Even promise to come home in one piece, which Even laughs at.   
Even packs his bag and everything he needs for the trip. Its probably cold in Oslo, because it always is. So he packs his favorite jean jacket and his red hoodie. When they met at the airport, he was the only one they were waiting for. As Even always arrives fashionably late. They board the plane and he sleeps until they land to Oslo. 

Oslo breeze is different. There is something bitter sweet about coming back here. When he left, he left a part of him in here. The most amazing part of his life. 

They were met and welcome by a girl in black hijab and orange dress. He recognizes her being Elias sister, Sana. 

 

“Hi guys, how was the trip?”Sana asks smiling showing her dimples

 

“Its fine, its not that far. We could’ve rode the train, but Mr. Rich-kael here insists on flying here.”Elias says while rolling his eyes at Mikael.

 

Mikael made a hurt sound while putting his hand in his heart, as if saying that he was hurt. They just laugh at him and continue their way to the car.   
Sana drives the car as Elias is take note ‘not in a condition to drive a car, EVER!’ as Sana says it. Yousef was at her side. He keeps stealing glance at her which Elias didn’t appreciate and kick the front seat where Yousef is sitting.

 

“Hey, Sef. Stop glancing at my sis. Its weird.” Elias says as he continues to fell asleep in the car.

 

They will be staying at an Airbnb that Jonas has arranged. It was near the city and near where the party is. All this Uni party at UiO and High school party that is going on around them is surely enough to keep them busy the entire break. . 

He was at all of this party, but he still cant keep his mind off this person. His special person. He knows that it is useless to contact him as he wont answer him again like all the other times, but he cant stop drunk self from missing his Baby Isak. He dials the number and surely it didn’t ring like it has been for the past 2 years.   
Even is no techno whiz, but that surely means Isak doesn’t want to talk to him. He let himself be drunk as he can that night. He was sure that he will have one hell of a headache tomorrow morning, but he didn’t care. He just wants to forget. 

 

It was past 6 cans of beer, when this lady smiles and walk towards him. He was not sure whether this lady was actually talking to him or the people besides him. It became certain when the lady asks him.

 

“Hi. Ive never see you here before. Are you new?” She asks while touching her dark blonde hair. It kind of reminds him of the honey blonde hair of his dear little baby.

“Uhm, Yes and No. I flew from Denmark, but I actually live here until 2 years ago when we moved.”Even replies

“Oh, That’s why. Im sure I would’ve noticed you right away. By the way, Im Lea.”She says as she extends her arm to him.

“Nice to meet you, Im Even.” Even says as he shakes her hand. 

 

Lea flirts with him all evening. He even asks for his number. She said that she can text Even where the parties are and maybe hang out sometimes. Even didn’t mind the flirtation, he was just not in the mood to fight it. So he said Yes and he went home shortly after Jonas puke in the porch.  
They all went home, Jonas being the winner on the ‘Who is the drunkest among them’was passed out in the car. They had to carry him inside and place him in his bed.   
After that, Even went to the bathroom to change and to shower. 

 

When he was all done, he lay on his bed. His head hurts from all the booze. He sure needs a strong cup of coffee tomorrow, but tonight he just lay down and grab his phone to view his Instagram. He always does this. He checks his IG to see if Isak updates anything. Nothing. Isak hasn’t updated anything in the last 2 years. The last picture that was there was Isak and Even smiling after Isaks team won the soccer competition. Maybe he changed his IG or anything, but it sure hurts Even not knowing what his baby has become, or even doing at the moment. For the rest of the night, he sleeps hoping that tomorrow will be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I know. It hurts. Im hurting rn. where is Isak? Will he comeback? xoxo


	14. coffee, ice cream and a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. xoxo

It was around noon when Even wake up from slumber. He cant really bring his body to coordinate with his mind. He feels tired and so hang over. He just wants his coffee. 

Someone knocks at his bedroom door. The sound feels like its digging through his skull. He replies shouting

 

“Quit it! Im so hangover. What do you want?”Even asks

“Hey Ev, do you want to go with us? We’re going to this coffee shop around the corner.” Magnus asks.

“Don’t want to. But, Please buy me some black coffee. BLACK!”Even emphasize the Black as Magnus always put milk in his coffee. Which he just wants Pure black   
coffee.

“Okay bro. Chill. Black. Got it. By the way. Jonas is still knock out in his room. Keep him safe when he woke up. See ya!”Magnus says and quickly burst out the door with Mikael, Elias and Mahdi.

 

Even just groans and buries his head under the pillow. He just wants to rest for the whole afternoon, never getting up. 

It was around four in the afternoon when Magnus and the rest of the guys came back. God, he needs his coffee right away. Hes so irritated as to why do it took them that long ass time to get his coffee. He quickly opens his bedroom door and found the guys lying in the sofa.

 

“Mag! What the hell. Where is my coffee? And why are you guys gone for so long?”Even asks looking at all of them.

 

Magnus points at the table and says “Dudeee, there is this really hot bartender. After serving us coffee, there was this Melody hour. The hot bartender sang! The song seems so deep. It really got to us. Right guys?” 

 

“Yeah. My heart is still hurting after hearing that song. That shit feels so real.”Elias says while holding his hand in his heart.

“I have to agree. We gave a huge tip afterwards.” Mahdi says

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Im just happy that my coffee is Black! Thank god Mags got it right this time.” Even says as he heads back to his room.

“Hey! What the fuck does that mean.” He hears Magnus say before he enters his room

 

………

It was Thursday when they got out to party again. Lea, a girl that says they met at a party texts her about this party that’s gonna be happening where all of the 3rd year students that graduated are coming. If she was right, his Baby was supposed to be there. He should be a graduate now, because he and Jonas are the same age. He thinks if Little Isak met Jonas, they would click it and be friends right away. 

He told the boys about the party, that’s why here he is again at another party in Oslo. Hoping to see even just a glimpse of him. Instead, he was tucked away from the crowd by this girl. He didn’t recognize her as he wasn’t sober when they met. She introduces herself as Lea.   
He now knows why he entertained this girl. She has dark blonde hair and green eyes. It almost looks like his Baby, but not that bright. No one can match Isaks Emerald eyes and Golden locks. He wishes he could touch it again, smell it and braid it.

 

“Hey. I was wondering when you will show up.”Lea asks.

“Yep. Sorry. We just did something. But hey, here I am now.” He says while smiling at her.

 

Lea smiles back. Her smile is beautiful. In fact she was gorgeous. She looks like a model from H&M for all that girly stuff. Even though she was that beautiful, he just cant for the love of god find it to be flirtatious with her. 

All night she flirt with Even. Even tries to flirt back. It seems to work as shes now all giggly and touchy. He doesn’t know whats wrong with him, but that giggle and touching sure doesn’t seem right to him. He just says that he needs to go and do something, hoping to not be rude to her. She seems to take it well and says ‘See you soon’ . He found the guys and says that he gotta head back because he is not feeling well. 

 

When he was home, he quickly made his way to the fridge and dive into his strawberry ice cream and binge watch Narcos all night until the boys came back. They all stank of beer. Magnus tries to grab his ice cream. He shoves Magnus hands down earning him a pout.

 

He just guide them to the bathroom and sink hoping they wouldn’t puke. When he was done, he went to his room and locks the door. He finishes his ice cream there. The boys never knew the reason why he never shares his ice cream. He just cant or maybe wont. That ice cream is reminds him of something special. The flavor and the memory of childhood kept coming back onto him as he eats it. This is his way of holding onto the past. The most treasured memories of his life.   
When he finishes eating the ice cream, he went to bed immediately doze off thinking he needs to buy coffee tomorrow as the guys are all gonna have hung overs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. I was laughing while writing Mags. <3 Hopefully you guys like it. Yeah. I included some new characters. I want that ice cream scene back in anyway as possible so i wrote it like that. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @mayles_eve  
> insta @skamilyevak
> 
> for questions, hit me up with a dm. xoxo


	15. Magnus, coffee and a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy with wedding and sorts. So here it is. xoxo

Even woke up at around 7 am. He quickly got out of bed and showers. He knows that hes gonna have to be productive today. He has to buy the guys coffee and some groceries at that. He cleans the Apartment first, while Elias and Yousef seem to be huddled on the couch. It was around 11 when he finishes cleaning everything. That’s when Magnus woke up and seems to be not so hung over after all.

 

“Good morning, Mags. Not so hung over I see.” Even says while watching Magnus make his way to the kitchen.

“Oh not really, I just had 3 beers last night. But, the weed though. BROOO!!! We need to smoke that shit again soon.”Magnus says enthusiastically

“Okay. Okay. But first we need to shop some groceries. I need something that isn’t pizza or else im gonna be sick. After that lets get some coffee for the guys.”Even says 

“Okay, cool. Oh. Lets buy coffee at that coffee shop that we went through last time. Maybe the hot bartender is singing again.” Magnus says grinning at that.

“Okay. Just let me wash first.”Even replies.

 

They went shopping at the nearest store. Even bought all this green thing as Magnus calls it. He need sour cream and ice cream. That’s high on his list. When they finish shopping, Magnus yank him to the coffee shop.

 

When they were there, the coffee shops almost seem full of people. Magnus just have this glint in his eyes. He sent off Mags to order for both of them, because he was tired of all the shopping as Magnus spent all their time in picking a cereal. He asks Mags to order him a Black Coffee as usual then he is off to sit in the front of the shop behind the glass. He watches as people pass by. There is this plant next to him. He is staring at it when he heard a voice.

 

“Ev, why did you pick this spot? It is far from the platform I wont see the bartender singing again. Mind you it’s the hot one.” Magnus says while he pass Even his coffee and sitting next to him.

“It has a great view, besides you can still hear the song from here right?” Even says as he continue staring at the street.

 

Magnus was patting his shoulder rapidly. When Even looks at him, he seems star struck and that’s when he heard an announcement.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Im glad to introduce you to our very own bartender, Isak. Giving you an original song called Dope. Please give him a warm hand of applause.”

 

Even quickly turn around. Is it possible? Is it the same Isak, His baby Isak? And that’s when he saw him. He is sitting in front of the piano getting ready to sing. Evens heart start to beat faster. Isak. His baby. Then it hits him. Isak don’t want him. Isak didn’t come to the airport because he doesn’t want to be with Even. That hits Even so hard that he starts walking to the door when suddenly..

 

“Good afternoon, I wrote this song in dedication of my friend. My best friend. I don’t see anymore but in my heart he will always be the best person. Tips are always welcome by the way *laughs* . Hopefully you will like it.” Isak says.

 

Even stops from his step. Seconds before Magnus bumping into him. He didn’t even understand what Magnus was saying as he focuses in the boy right in front of him. Is he talking about me?

Then he hears the piano playing. He looks closely. He walks slowly to see a better view of him. That is his Isak. But something is not right. Isak has now short hair. Long enough to curl around his ear but still short as to the Baby Isak that has long hair. If its possible, Isak is also thinner than before. But Even stops thinking about that and focuses on Isaks voice.

 

 _Corks off, it's on_  
_The party's just begun_  
_I promise this_  
_Drink is my last one_  
_I know I fucked up again_  
_'Cause I lost my only friend_  
_God forgive my sins_

__

__

_Don't leave me, I_  
_Oh, I'd hate myself until I die_

 

Even can feel every word. He can feel the pain in his voice. The vulnerability. But the lyrics hit him harder than a punch.

 

 _My heart would break without you_  
_Might not awake without you_  
_Been hurting low from living high for so long_  
_I'm sorry, and I love you_  
_Sing with me, "Bell Bottom Blue"_  
_I'll keep on searching for an answer 'cause I need you more than dope_

 

Isak. His baby Isak. Is that how he really feel. Even now resent everything he did and texts him. He resent why did he let things go that road? He is so selfish to take advantage of Isak like that, when he knows Isak needs him as a friend the most. Every word that Isaks sings hurt Even.

 

 _Toast one last puff_  
_And two last regrets_  
_Three spirits and_  
_Twelve lonely steps_  
_Up heaven's stairway to gold_  
_Mine myself like coal_  
_A mountain of his soul_

__

__

_Each day, I cry_  
_Oh, I feel so low from living high_  


Isak ends his song. Everyone was quiet. Even just stares at Isak. He cant believe it. The boy that hes been missing for the past 2 years is right in front of him. Sang a song about him. He look back at Magnus who has tears in his eyes.

 

“Wow. That was.. That was so powerful.” Magnus says then starts clapping.

 

Everyone claps after that. People were standing in their seats with tears rolling down their cheeks. Even watches as Isak bows down and thanks everyone before entering the kitchen. Then the manager came out and says that they are free to tip Isak and it will be a huge help to the boy and his mom.  
Even didn’t even budge as he walks forward put 500 kroner in the jar. The manager was shock and thanks him for the generous tip. Maybe it was for Isaks music carrer to help him as he is good at it. Magnus was shock at the tip he gave. 

 

“Brooo.. Is that tip for both of us? Thanks!” Magnus says smiling.

“No! That’s just me. GO and tip! GO!” Even says pushing Magnus earning him a sad look but happy none the less. 

 

They quickly walk out the door after that. He was not ready to face Isak as it is. He just watch from the outside as Isak walks back in and speaking to his manager. He heard her telling Isak about a stranger giving him a 500 kr tip and Isak beamed.  
Wow. Even misses that smile. He miss that gap toothy smile of Isak. He wants to touch his cheek so badly. Isak was so happy that he hugs the manager and says 

 

“Wow. Thank you. This is gonna be a huge help.”

 

With that Even was happy. Even though he didn’t get a chance to talk to him, he was happy that he saw Isak. He was surprise when Magnus taps his shoulder and tells him they should be going or the coffee are going to be cold. Even looks one last time. He capture Isak in his mind. Isak who has now short curly hair but still has those emerald eyes that Even loves so much. After that Even walks home with Magnus planning on returning before the shop closes.

\---------------------------------------------

 

It was 19:25 when Even went back to the shop. The is still full of people, but no Isak in sight. He went to the front to order and asks the manager.

 

“Uhm.. Hi, Eva. One black coffee please.”Even says while looking at the managers name tag.

“Oh. Okay. That would be 12kroner.” Eva says as she smile at Even

“Here, Uhm Can I ask you a question?” Even says

“Thanks. Yeah, sure. Hit it.”

“Do you know when is Isak gonna be done in his shift.”Even asks with his best smile

“Uhm, sorry. Im not suppose to release that information to strangers.” Eva says

“Oh no. Im an old friend. Just wanna surprise him. Please don’t say anything to him.” Even tells while doing his big blue doe ‘Please , help this blonde giraffe’ eyes. 

“Oh really? That’s good to hear. Never really met one of Isaks friend is he has one for that matter. SO great to meet you. He is gonna be done on 20. And here is your Coffee. Enjoy.” Eva replies with a huge smile and a relive look.

 

But Even was worried though. He didn’t even know that Isak works after graduating. Isak usually isn’t a sociable person but that doesn’t mean that he cant have other friends when he was gone.

Even waits outside until he saw Isak preparing to leave. He saw Eva gave Isak a hug and what seems to be his pay for the day which is weird because jobs like that usually pays you every end of the week or month. When Isak was on his way to the door, Even run to the nearest corner and hide. He doesn’t want to meet Isak face to face just yet. 

He watch Isak step out of the door with a red scarf around his neck. Even recognize it as Marianne as she usually gives it to Isak after a football game.  
Isak looks tired. He doesn’t move for a moment, he just simply inhaled and he walks away. Even follows him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That happened. From this point forward, some of the songs are gonna be inspired by what he feels. Hopefully it justifies the story and made it better. Disclaimer for the song. It is Dope by Lady Gaga. The QUeen. Listen to it. Its a great song. I learned how to italicized and bold now. SO yeah.. Hopefully you guys like thjis chapter.
> 
> As always  
> Follow me on Twitter @mayles_eve  
> Insta @skamilyevak
> 
> for any questions just hit up my DM's .


	16. stalking, breaking and a beautiful song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. xoxo

Even follows Isak. It seems like 15 minutes have passed by. It is a long walk he was starting to get tired and this isn’t the route to Isaks home before, so Even thinks maybe they moved. But Isak slowly stops at the pharmacy and went in. Even wonder what Isak is buying. Maybe some vitamins for himself or sleeping pills. It was maybe 5 minutes then Isak was out and walking again. Even was tired, what more Isak feels. 

 

The neighbor hood feels so dark. Even didn’t know this part of Oslo. He didn’t know where Isak is going. But he blindly follows him. He follows him until Isak stops in front of a small dusky looking house. He went inside. Even was confused. Maybe Isak was visiting someone or maybe a friend.  
Even walks slowly towards the house. He peek at the window and saw Isak at the table in front of the sofa. He was arranging food from the Styrofoam box that looks like from the coffee shop. After that he went inside a room. Even was so clueless as to what is happening. When suddenly, he saw someone.

 

Isak pushing Marianne that is sitting in a wheelchair. Even heart sank. He now realize what all of this meant. He should’ve known from the start. He very much knows Isak out of all people.   
His heart sunk further as he watches Isak feed Marianne from the food that he got from the shop. Marianne clearly isn’t well. She wasn’t what she was before.   
Isak caressed her mother’s cheek and tuck her hair behind. He feeds Marianne soup. After that she went to the sofa behind and grabs the pharmacy bag from his backpack. He then pulled out so many medicine. Even almost lost count. But he hears Isak say something to his Mom.

 

“Momma, You know some kind stranger gave me a large tip this day after I sang. I didn’t even get to meet him. Eva just told me that he was tall and likes my song. That’s why I got you those meds that the doctors asked us to buy and your favorite soup.”Isak says as he looks into her mother while he feeds her. 

 

Even saw Marianne smile a little. Isak was this angels as ever. It made Even smile knowing that his Baby Isak is still that angel he knows.   
Isak then pushes Marianne back to her room and come back out. Even felt weird as he looks like some weird guy peeking at someone, but he cant make himself stop. Isak then eats the remaining food and counts the money that he made from today. Even saw that almost all of it went to the medicines. Isak keeps some change in the jar that says school.   
It made Even think that maybe that’s why Isak is working, to make money in the summer to pay for the Uni. Suddenly, Marianne calls for Isak.

Even didn’t know what happen but it seems like Marianne is gonna be sleeping in the sofa bed. The house isn’t that big that’s why the living room and kitchen is in one place. Isak arranges everything and helps his mother to lay down on the bed when Marianne asks something.

 

“Sweety, can you sing for me? Please.” Marianne says her voice cracking

“Of course momma.” Isak then starts singing a song Even never heard anywhere before.

 

_You and I,_   
_We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._   
_With you, I'm alive_   
_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

_So stop time right here in the moonlight,_   
_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

 

It is another one of Isaks original song. Isaks voice is full of emotion. He can fell everything that the song was meant to say.

 

_Without you, I feel broke._   
_Like I'm half of a whole._   
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._   
_Without you, I feel torn._   
_Like a sail in a storm._   
_Without you, I'm just a sad song._   
_I'm just a sad song._

 

Marianne was now smiling while Isak was running his hand through her hair. The sight makes Evens heart truly break. What did happen to his Isak? 

 

_With you I fall._   
_It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall._   
_With you I'm a beautiful mess._   
_It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge._

_So stop time right here in the moonlight,_   
_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

 

Even cant stop his tears from falling. It just kept coming and coming and it doesn’t seem to stop. 

 

_You're the perfect melody,_   
_The only harmony_   
_I wanna hear._   
_You're my favorite part of me,_   
_With you standing next to me,_   
_I've got nothing to fear._

_Without you, I feel broke._   
_Like I'm half of a whole._   
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._   
_Without you, I feel torn._   
_Like a sail in a storm._   
_Without you, I'm just a sad song._

 

Marianne was now asleep. Isak voice tells it all. It tells him a story that he doesn’t know but he can feel it. The pain and fear. Isak is singing it for his mother. It is a song for Marianne. 

 

Isak then pats her hair and says ‘Mom, Goodnight. I love you. I don’t know what will I do if you will leave me too.’and wipes his tears away as slide right by her side to sleep.

 

Even now is a mess. Tears rolling down endlessly. He cant believe this. Even just cant handle it anymore. His baby Isak. He just loves him so much that he cant stand watching Isak hurting like that. He has to do something. Anything at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Speechless xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> twitter @mayles_eve  
> insta @skamilyevak
> 
> for questions Dm me


	17. boy squad, grocery and a scar

Even always went to the coffee shop since that day. Although he was not ready to face Isak just yet, he just sit at the far back corner when Isak is performing and always tip a huge amount after he performs. He always get this look from the manager, like he was a blessing. Little did she know that the she is helping is the true blessing here.   
It was a Friday afternoon, when the boys asks Even to hang out with them. Even agrees to that. It was all chill until Magnus suggests something.

 

“Oh! Oh! I have an idea. Lets watch the singing hot barista in the coffee shop.” Magnus shriek while saying that.

 

Everyone agrees to it. Except Even. Damn. He cant chill when his Baby Isak is right near him. So when they close the door, Even left his chill with him.  
When they enter the coffee house, Eva immediately greets him behind the counter. 

 

“Hey! Blonde Elvis, You’re back!” Eva grins at him.

“Hey, Yeah. Im here again.” Even answers.

 

All the boys look at him weirdly like hes been caught red handed. They all smirk at him. That made him confused as hell.

 

“So.. That’s why you have been coming to this coffee shop a lot, huh?” Yousef says.

“And here we thought, you develop feelings fot the hot singing barista. Damn!” Magnus says loudly earning a look from people around them. 

“What? What are you guys talking about?” Even asks

“Oh please, Even. You’re not so subtle as you think you are. Do you think we believe that you can drink coffee 3 times a day? Man. You’d be hyperventilating by now” Elias says as   
everyone laughs with him.

“Oh god. No. Eva’s just a friend. Shes just nice every time I’m here.” Even says

“Yeah. Maybe its about the huge tip that you always give to the hot barista. Bet you like him and fell inlove with that beautiful voice because I would.” Magnus says chillingly.

 

Even didn’t deny that. He’s a lot of things but liar isn’t one of them. His friends would know if he was lying anyway, so he just go over the counter to order and talk to Eva.

 

“Hi Eva, 3 large Latte, 3 Mocha latte and 1 Black coffee please.” Even says

“Still in with the black coffee huh. You remind me a lot of Isak.” Eva says smirking at him

 

Even cant contain his happiness and gave her a wide grin. Seeing that he and Isak still has something in common.

 

“I guess. Where’s he by the way?” Even asks

“Oh. He stopped by this morning. He says that he has an emergency at home.”Eva replies.

“What? What happened?” Even asks worryingly

“Oh, don’t stress. This happens once every two months. Not really my story to tell. But that boy sure is a fighter and a loving son. He even sold his hair last year even though he said that his hair was the only reminder of what a happy life he used to have. Medicine aint cheap you know.”Eva says looking a little bit sad than usual.

“Oh. I remember that hair.” Was all Even can say. 

 

Even cant believe that his baby Isak has been through so much. His heart ache to be near and comfort Isak now. His Baby. What happened? Why did that happen to his baby. Even didn’t realize that he was far deep in his thoughts until Mahdi taps his shoulder.

 

“Man, you are the worst listener ever. Were asking if you want to join us? We are gonna buy beer at the grocery for the pregame later.” Mahdi asks

“Oh. Sorry man. Yeah sure. Ill go” Even says

 

Even cant keep his mind off Isak. What was his emergency at home? Maybe he can help him. He was starting to pull his thoughts together until Magnus shouts.

 

“Hey! There he is. Hot Singing Barista! Hey!” Magnus shouts

 

That sentence made Even drop whatever he was holding. Is it really Isak? Shit. What will he do?  
Even slowly turns his head. Yep. His world is about to crumble. He is not ready for this. His heart is beating as fast as a horse racing in a track. Isak slowly looked at them. Even hide behind Mahdi and Elias. He turns around not facing Isak.

 

Isak was caught off-guard. It looks like he didn’t know that people would recognize him from his job. Even knows that he has to face Isak. Magnus was just giddy and jumpy when they were walking towards Isak. Isak was all smiles and looks like the sun. It looks like he cant see Even just yet and Even thanks Mahdi’s big body hiding his big ass height.   
Magnus shakes Isaks hand. And tells him that he is a big fan. Even was sure safe until Magnus opens his big mouth again.

 

“Oh, by the way. My friend here is also a big fan of yours. He always made sure that I tipped you big. He even tipped bigger than me. He is s weird. He seems to be also touch by your songs.” Magnus says gesturing to his friends to find Even.

“hey, guys. Where’s Ev?” Magnus asks.

“Ev?” Isak asks.

“Yep. Short for Even. Tall dude. Lanky man. Blonde hair. Have you seen him in your shows?” Magnus answers.

 

This is it. Even know for sure that Isak figured out who Mags was saying. So Even just turn around and faces Isak. When he look at Isak, Isak was just shock. He look like he cant believe its him. That’s why Even was shock when Isak hugs him tightly. He hugs Isak right back. They didn’t even mind where they were. The boys seem shock. Especially Magnus.

 

“Guys. What the fuck. Is it just me or is Even hugging the hot barista right now?” Magnus says. 

“Definitely not just you bro.” Elias answers.

 

Even didn’t care on what his friends are saying at that point. He just hugs Isak tight. Even can feel Isaks tears. That brings tears upon him. He cant stand his baby Isak crying.

 

“Baby Isak, don’t cry. I don’t like it when you cry.” Even says

“WHAT THE?! BABY ISAK?! Even what the fuck is going on? And how did you know Hot Barista?” Magnus asks.

“Bro..Let them be. Clearly they need time to talk.” Jonas answers

 

Even just cant thank Jonas enough for understanding the whole situation. Isak is till right by his side hugging him when he introduce Isak to his friends while Isak was still teary.

 

“Isak, this are my friends and friends this is my Little baby Isak.” Even says gesturing to this baby creature right by his side still clinging onto him. 

 

Isak waves at the guys and the guys smiles at Isak. Magnus was still in shock but wave’s right back.  
Even guides Isak outside the store carrying the grocery bag Isak bought. Even peeks at the bag. It only contains 3 soup packets and breads. Even can feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he didn’t let his emotions get the best of him. Right now he just needs to be there for his Baby Isak.  
Even and Isak are now sitting in the bench they used to play everytime when they were kids. Even buys Isak a strawberry ice cream and Isak smiles wide at him. Isak says that he hasn’t eaten ice cream in years and that makes Evens heart break even more. 

 

“Baby, I miss you. ” Even says

“I miss you too, Evy. So much.” Isak replies

 

Isak then leans his head on Evens shoulders and stares into the playground. Even then pats Isaks hair. It feels weird. He misses Isaks long locks.

 

“Baby, Im always here if you need anything. I’m sorry for leaving you.” Even says now with tears in his eyes.

“Evy, don’t cry. It wasn’t your fault.”Isak replies burying his head into Evens neck.

“Baby Isak. Can I ask, why didn’t you go to the airport? Do you regret what happened to us?” Even asks.

“No! No.. I didn’t regret it. It’s just. Something happened.” Isak says.

“What?” Even asks

 

Isak took a deep breath. Looks Even straight into his blue eyes and shows him something. 

 

Isak pulled his shirt by the neck line a little lower .... Even saw it... Evens eyes tears up. 

 

Even saw a _scar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i forgot to do a disclaimer to the last song. It is Sad song by We the kings. A beautiful emotional song. I love that song. So here another chapter. Hope you guys like it. xoxo  
> twitter @mayles_eve  
> insta @skamilyevak


	18. flashback,past and Isak

2 years before.

Fifteen

When Isak wake up, he feels a little bit fuzzy. He doesn’t remember where he was, but he remembers something. He remembers him and Even sharing the best night of his life. He realizes that he was alone in the room. Where is Even? Did he leave?   
Isak grabs his phone to text him, instead he found a message from Even.. He quickly get out of bed to go to him. He took a quick shower and went on his way. 

He was still felling fuzzy when he was on the road. His head was spinning. He was crossing the street when suddenly a car came out of nowhere. The last thing he remember was him seeing the blue sky and a tear in his eye. Even. Im sorry.

..................................................

When he woke up, he was in a bed. Did he just dream everything? He moves his arms and feels a sting. He scans the room and he saw his mother by his side sleeping. He didn’t dream it. He was in fact in the hospital. He gently wakes up his momma and smile at her.

 

“Oh, Sweety. Oh god. You’re awake.” Marianne says while crying

“Momma, don’t cry. I’m so sorry.” Isak says now crying too.

“Sweety, It wasn’t you fault. Don’t blame yourself. Im just glad you’re awake now. Im just gonna call the nurses. Okay?” Marianne says while patting Isaks hair. 

“Hmm. Mom. Thank you. I love you.” Isak says

 

\-----------------  
The doctor came and said that Isak suffered from a fractured collar bone due to the impact of the car. He was lucky because in some cases the victim usually gain internal hemorrhage and die due to blood trauma and the only reminder of his accident was the possible _scar_. He was at the hospital for 2 weeks. He was always alone as Marianne has to work triple now due to the bills at the hospital and the medicine Isak needs.   
He asks his momma if she have his phone. 

 

“Sweety. Im so sorry. The phone was smashed to the impact of the car. I only have enough money to buy your medicine. I let the hospital throw it out. And.. And I pawn my phone and the house to pay for your surgery.” Marianne says

“What?! Mom, why did you pawn the house. What will happen if we cant pay it? We don’t have anywhere else to live.” Isak says tearing up

“Don’t worry about that sweety. I’ll handle it. I just need you to be safe. Everything will be okay.” Marianne says hugging Isak. 

 

\-------------------

 

Everything was okay for about a month. Until it wasn’t. Marianne works 3 jobs a day to support Isak with his school needs and his medicines.  
One day, Isak was called to the principals’ office. He was confused. What did he do? When he enters the room he saw the principal walking back and forth around his chair.

 

“Uhm. Good Morning. What did I do?” Isak asks as he sit down.

“Oh. You didn’t do anything dear. I just have some news for you.” The principal says

“Uhm. Okay, what is it?” Isak replies

“Your mother. She is at the hospital right now. The hospital says that she collapse due to over fatigue and had a mild stroke, but.. she hit her head hard and it may cause some serious trouble.” The principal explains to him

 

Isak didn’t even let the principal finish what she was saying. Isak run and run while crying. What? How? His momma. He doesn’t know what to do. She was his support in everything. How can he handle this. He run and run until he reaches the hospital. He asks the nurse on station while panting and sobbing at the same time.  
The nurse says that she was still in the ICU. Isaks cries in the hallway of the hospital. He don’t want to go anywhere. He just wants to see his momma. He didn’t even realize that he fell asleep until someone was taping his shoulders. 

 

“uhm. Sir. Do you need any help?” The nurse asks.

“Oh. Sorry. I fell asleep. Uhm.. Is Marianne Valtersen going to be okay?” Isak asks fiddling his hair.

“Oh, Mrs. Valtersen is now in room 921. She will be able to admit visitors in an hour. The doctor just needs to check on her.” The nurse smiles at him.

“Thank you.” Isak says feeling relieve.

“Anytime. By the way, nice hair. I envy you.” The nurse says as she walks away.

 

That puts a smile on his face. That reminds him of when Even used to compliment and pat his hair. Then he remembers that Even is now gone from his life. He doesn’t have any contact with him or any of them. He sunk down from his sit. Where will he get money to pay for the hospital? That’s when he had an idea.

 

.  
.  
.  
He should go to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Isaks story will have 2 chapter. Because It is so long. Sorry for not updating guys. Been busy with life. kinda depressing. You know when life hits you like a brick to the face. Been going through something lately. Your comments help me to write and be inspired. Thanks for all the support. Maybe the next chapter will be up in a few days. Its not finish yet but halfway there. Thanks and please keep supporting this fic. xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Any question hit me up on   
> twitter @mayles_eve  
> Insta @skamilyevak
> 
>  
> 
> love you xoxo.,  
> Alt Er Love <3


	19. father, piano and rapunzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Isaks story part 2. Hopefully its worth the wait. Sorry for the late upload guys. Enjoy xoxo

Isaks father was absent almost his entire life. He didn’t realize that until he was old enough to understand that his father isn’t coming back home to them. His mother usually made this excuses but he know better. He is so lucky that he has a mother like Marianne that gives him so much love that he didn’t fell something was missing in his life. He didn’t want to do this if he has a choice.   
Now he is standing in front of the house of what used to be his so called father. He knocks with sweaty palms. He don’t know what will happen. He waits until someone opens the door.

He saw his father standing right in front of him with a girl behind her. 

 

“Uhm. Who are you?” His father asks

“Im.. Im Isak. Your son.” Isak says with shaking voice.

“Oh.. I didn’t even recognize you. ” His father says

“Yeah. I kinda grew since the last time you saw me, which was almost 8 years ago.”Isak says with some anger in his voice.

“okay kid. Spare me the details. What do you want?” His father asks.

“Mom.. Mom has been in an accident. She needs .. We don’t have enough to cover the whole costs at the hospital. Im just wondering if you can maybe.. loan us   
some.?” Isak asks in uncertainty and heartache in his voice.

“Sorry kid. I don’t have enough myself.” His father says as he locks the door in his face.

Isak bangs the door again and again hoping his father has a heart for his son and open it again.

“please.. Pleasee.. I promise I’ll pay you back. Please this is all im asking from you. Please even just a little bit.” Isak says now crying at the front door kneeling..

 

But his father never reopen the door. He walk back empty handed. He didn’t even mind the cold running through his whole body. He sat on the bench in the park staring nowhere. He feels lost. He just let the cold dry his tears.

When he was on his way back to the hospital. He saw a store that says Hiring. If his father isn’t gonna help them, he will do it by himself. He run to the store and applies for the job. The manager was nice. She says her name was Eva. The only problem was it was a full time job. He has to choose if he wants study or work. This is his only chance as the other store wont hire him due to lack of experience. So he took it. 

The next day, he uses the hospitals phone to call his school to say that he will drop out. At first they argue with him but at the end they let him. He will start his job as soon as possible to start earning for the bills to pay. 

 

\------------

 

His first day want as nice as he thought it would be. He got some of the order wrong and the customer shouts at him. He was nearly in the verge of crying but he has to suck it up. At some point, one customer actually throws a cookie at him. He says that the cookie taste like a brick. He just apologizes and says that he will bring him a new one. 

Eva consoles him and immediately throws the customer out. He was shock and asks Eva.

 

“Maam, you didn’t have to do that. I’m sorry for that.” Isak says.

“Hey. Don’t say sorry. No one deserves to be treated like shit. Besides we gotta stick together. We are a one here. Okay?” Eva says

 

That made Isak a little bit teary. All his life, the word family for him only consists of 2 people. His Momma and Even. And now he gains another one. 

 

“Okay. Thank you so much.” Isak says as he hugs Eva.

“Oh. Atta boy. You’re a hugger huh. Go get back to work.” Eva says as she hugs him back. 

 

Even though his day doesn’t turn out to be good. At least something good came out of it. Eva.

From that day Eva became his friend. She was supportive of Isak. Even though she just know a little bit about him. She even helps him when his mother was had a seizure. He was thankful for her presence. After that day, Eva always gave him a piece of pie to bring home to his mother. She was like a guardian angel. She even likes his hair. That made him sad. Because there is only 1 person that can really know the value of his hair. His hair reminds him of Even. 

 

\----------

 

One day, Isak and Marianne were at the park. It was Isaks day-off. That’s why he decides to take Marianne out on a date. Isaks job was taking too much of his time that he and Marianne never talks anymore. His day-off was the only time he and his momma get to bond. 

 

“Momma, do you feel okay now?”Isak asks as he help his mother sit down on the bench.

“Of course, sweety. In no time I’ll be back on my feet and you can go back to school.” Marianne says.

“Momma, don’t worry about that. School can wait. Besides, I have a job now. I can provide for us.” Isak says while looking at the distance.

“You shouldn’t have to work. You’re still young. You’re my baby. I should be the one caring and providing for us not you.” Marianne says patting Isaks long hair.

“Momma. Im fine. Besides, Im strong and I have magical hair that attracts luck you know.” Isak says giggling at his own joke.

“okay, sweety.” Marianne says while laughing at his sons joke.

 

Isak was helping Marianne to get up when Marianne felt dizzy and lost her balance. Isak was shock by the situation and panicks. He shouts for ‘Help’ and someone help him and calls for an ambulance. 

The trip to the hospital was blurry. His brain didn’t function as much. He remembers himself, just crying and such. He was holding her mother’s hand hoping she wouldn’t let go. He was a mess. Everything after that was just like a bad dream. The doctors told him that his mother had a brain aneurysm. The doctor also told him that Marianne needs to have a surgery so that it wouldn’t affect her brain. 

Isak didn’t know where to pull out the money that he needs to pay for his mother’s surgery. He still goes to his work. He really needs the money now. So he asks Eva for an advance.

 

“I’m so sorry, Isak. The shop isn’t doing well right now. We didn’t even reach the quota this month.” Eva says.

“Oh. It’s okay. I just thought I’d give it a shot.”Isak replies.

“I’m really sorry for what happened, Isak.” Eva says giving him a assuring smile.

“Thank you. I just really need the money for the surgery. Do you know any part time jobs that I can maybe apply to and still work here?” Isak asks in desperation

“I don’t know any. But.. There’s this easy money that I know. I just don’t think it would go good on you.” Eva says

“Really? What is it? I’d be open to anything at this point.” Isak says with hope.

“There’s this wig shop that always buys human hair. They pay good for a quality hair and from the looks of it. Yours is definitely going to pay well. But.. I know that your hair is important to you.” Eva says

 

Isak stops for a minute. His hair was the only reminder of a part of him was still the same and Even. But desperate times calls for desperate measures. So he agrees to it. 

 

“Okay. I’ll do it.” Isak says.

Eva seems to be shock by his answer. “Really?” 

“Yes.”

“But, that hair is so important to you. It’s the only reminder of childhood and stuff.”

“I know. But Momma is much more important to me. Besides, the memory will forever be in my heart and no one can take that away from me.” Isak says.

 

That makes Eva fell into silence. She gives Isak the address and hopes that Marianne get through this.

 

...............................................

Isak didn’t budge and immediately went to the shop. He needs to pay for the hospital immediately. When he was at the shop, the hairdresser was impress with his hair. They even call him Rapunzel. They even ask if he is sure that he wants to do that. He agrees immediately. They say that the longer they cut the higher the price. He contemplates for a minute and says something.

 

“You buzz it all off and can cut it from the root if you want. I just really need the money.” Isak says.

“Oh. Why do you need it that much?” The hair dresser asks.

“Uhm.. Its for my mom. She is in the hospital right now and we really need to pay the bills,” Isak says.

“Oh. Im sorry to hear that. But this is brave of you.” The hair dresser says as she starts to cut his hair.

 

When they finish, they pay Isak almost half of what he needs. He was very thankful to them and they wish him a good luck.   
Isak did 3 part time jobs that week. He was exhausted. He works 21 hrs a day for the week just to earn the remaining balance they need. He was exhausted but he will gladly do it again, for his Mom.

 

It was his break at the coffee shop, when he decides to sit in the front of the piano. He remembers the day when Sivs used to teach him how to play. He still remembers everything she taught him. 

He was floating in his thoughts when he starts playing the piano and sing what he is feeling. 

 

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_   
_Do you ever feel out of place,_   
_Like somehow you just don't belong_   
_And no one understands you?_   
_Do you ever wanna run away?_   
_Do you lock yourself in your room_   
_With the radio on turned up so loud_   
_That no one hears you're screaming?_

 

Isak just plays as he feels. He even forgets that he is in the coffee shop.

 

_No, you don't know what it's like_   
_When nothing feels all right_   
_You don't know what it's like_   
_To be like me_

 

Every word is what he feels. It goes straight to his heart. This feels natural like he can express all his hurt right here, right now.

 

_To be hurt_   
_To feel lost_   
_To be left out in the dark_   
_To be kicked when you're down_   
_To feel like you've been pushed around_   
_To be on the edge of breaking down_   
_And no one's there to save you_   
_No, you don't know what it's like_   
_Welcome to my life_

 

His fingers seems to find the right key. He feels safe right now.

 

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_   
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_   
_Are you desperate to find something more_   
_Before your life is over?_   
_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_   
_Are you sick of everyone around?_   
_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_   
_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like_   
_When nothing feels all right_   
_You don't know what it's like_   
_To be like me_

 

Yeah. There’s tears in his eyes right now. This is how he really feels. Even though he cant say it, he can sing it.

 

_No one ever lied straight to your face_   
_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_   
_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_   
_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_   
_You never had to work it was always there_   
_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_   
_To feel lost_   
_To be left out in the dark_   
_To be kicked when you're down_   
_To feel like you've been pushed around_   
_To be on the edge of breaking down_   
_And no one's there to save you_   
_No, you don't know what it's like_   
_Welcome to my life_   
_Welcome to my life_

 

The heavy feeling seems to be gone. This seems to relax him. Clear his mind and help him calm things down inside of him.

 

When he turns around, he was shock to see people staring at him. He totally forgot that he was in the coffee shop. Even Eva was staring at him. ‘Shit, did he just blew off his job.’ He was on his way to say sorry to Eva when the customer starts clapping at him. He was dumbfounded by the situation. He didn’t know what was happening until Eva walks towards him and hugs him.

 

“Isak, That was great. Oh my God. You have a beautiful voice. I felt every word you were singing. “ Eva says while hugging him and drying his tears.

“Uhm. Thank you. I totally forgot I was still in the coffee shop. Sorry, it wont happen again.” Isak says.

“What? No! That’s alright. With a voice like yours, you are welcome to sing anytime you want boy.” Eva says smiling at him.

 

Isak was grateful to Eva. He receives large tips that day. And from that day onwards, Eva allowed her to sing and she even made an Isak jar. She said that that was his tip jar, which would be a great help for him and his mom. The medicine she needs isn’t cheap, that’s why this was a great help.

 

\-----

They move to a smaller house, far across town. The neighborhood doesn’t have that great reputation, but this is what he can afford for now. As long as they are together, everything is gonna be fine.

 

“Isak, do you ever think about going back to school?” Eva asks. 

 

It’s been a year and a half since he started working at the coffee shop. His Mom is now stable, but the surgery seems to take a toll on her. She is now on a wheel chair and in a medication. Isak totally forgot about school as the past year was full of hardships.

 

“Uhm, I totally forgot about that.” Isak answers honestly.

“But you shouldn’t. This job won’t get you far. And from what I saw from you. You have a lot to give. You’re pretty smart considering you’re so tiny. “ Eva says jokingly   
but she was serious with what she said.

“ I’ll think about it.” Isak replies.

“You bet you would. Cause if you don’t, I’m gonna rip your brain out and put it in mine.” Eva jokes.

 

Every end of his shift, Eva always gives him his salary and tips. The total is enough to buy the medicines and some food, but not enough to support his education. When he is home from work, he usually feeds his momma first so that she could take her medicines and sleep early. After putting her to sleep, he then will eat what’s left and begins to part his salary to the bills they need to pay the electricity, house and all. After separating the money for paying the bills he puts it in their respective jars, he was left with 50 kroner. Then he remembers what Eva said to him. He decides to get another jar to put his extra money and label it _‘School’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Welcome to my life by Simple Plan. I love this song ever since I was a kid. And I think this summarizes Isaks feelings this chapter. Im sorry for the late uploads. Im trying my best to write for you guys. Its just, its hard to write things when you are down, specially this chapter cause this is a sad one. Some of it was my experiences. Cause I feel like we have an Isak in all of us. I think the medical stuff isnt as logical as it can, cause Im an engineering student and Im not entirely sure about it. Hopefully you like this chapter. More to come soon. Sorry guys. xoxo
> 
> twitter @mayles_eve  
> insta@skamilyevak


	20. song, promises and`143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Again,Im sorry for those unsatisfied with the fic. Its my first fic. I didnt expect this kind of loving response so I continued it because you guys inspires me. xoxo

Twenty and Eighteen

**Present**

 

Even was shock to see Isaks scar.

What happened to his baby Isak? Why did this happen to him?  
He didn’t have time to think and he just hugs Isak . Isak has been through so much. He doesn’t want Isak to share things if he’s not ready yet. So he just whispers to him.

 

“You don’t have to say anything if you’re not ready to talk about. Just know I’m always here for you. You will always be my baby Isak.”Even says hugging him tightly as if this hug will cover all the hugs he missed all this years.

 

Isak cries at that. He buries his face at the crook of Evens neck. Even just pats Isaks back to calm him down. He promises that from now on. He will always be by Isaks side. He will never leave him again, forgetting that this trip will only last until the start of another semester.

 

 

\--------

Even pulls Isak back to the Grocery shop. He says that he forgot to buy something for the guys. Isak absentmindedly follow Even. Even seems to buy a lot of things. Isak didn’t mind. When Even was done, he says that he should take Isak home. Isak refuses at first but agrees later on because he can’t argue with Even.

Isak leads the way to his house. Even didn’t question him why they were at this part of the town. He’s thankful for that as he isn’t ready to tell his story yet. But he will eventually tell him, because he is Even after all. 

Isak put down what he bought in the table and went to the room get his mom. His Momma will be happy to see Even, he is sure of it. She loves Even after all.   
When he was back with his Momma, Even was preparing something.

 

“Even, what are you doing?” Isak asks while pushing his mothers wheelchair. His momma seems to not mind and smiles at Even immediately. 

“ I’m making a special salad. Its Evens Special Salad. If you don’t mind?” Even says

Isak giggles hearing at what Even says. He replies “ But, we don’t have ingredients for that.” Isak says.

“Oh, Don’t worry. I have. Visiting my favorite baby Isak needs to be special, you know. And of course, Marianne needs to taste my special salad.” Even says being charming as he is.

“But, isn’t that for your friends?” Isak asks so confuse about what Even is doing.

“Seems like the boys shop after we left. So they said that they didn’t need it anymore, so I thought that I should just use it here.” Even says while smiling at Isak.

 

Isak understood what Even was doing. He understands Evens actions very well. It seems that Even didn’t change after all. He is still the Even 2 years before. His Even. Always helping Isak out. 

 

That night Even had dinner with the Valtersens. He made sure that he makes Isak laugh. He misses Isaks laugh and smile. He misses that gapped teeth. After dinner, Isak prepares Marianne for bed. Even cleans the dishes to lessen Isaks work. He helps carry Marianne to bed, and he was there when Marianne asks Isak to sing for him. 

But before he sings, he looks at Even and smiles.

 

_Everybody loves the things you do_  
From the way you talk to the way you move  
Everybody here is watching you  
'Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true 

_But if by chance you're here alone_  
Can I have a moment before I go?  
'Cause I've been by myself all night long  
Hoping you're someone I used to know 

 

The song seems to stir something in Evens heart. Is it real? Is Isak singing a song for him?

 

_You look like a movie_  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young 

_Let me photograph you in this light_  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song 

 

Now he is sure that this song is for him. He can feel it. He can feel it in his heart. Every word hurts. Its punching his heart to know that this is what Isak feels.

 

_I was so scared to face my fears_  
Nobody told me that you'd be here  
And I swear you moved overseas  
That's what you said, when you left me 

_You still look like a movie_  
You still sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young 

 

Even eyes starts to water. So does his heart. He didn’t mean to leave Isak. He didn’t mean to hurt him. He loves him. 

 

_It's hard to admit that_  
Everything just takes me back  
To when you were there  
To when you were there  
And a part of me keeps holding on  
Just in case it hasn't gone  
I guess I still care  
Do you still care? 

_It was just like a movie_  
It was just like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young 

_Let me photograph you in this light_  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
Oh I'm so mad I'm getting old  
It makes me reckless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
When we were young 

 

When Isak finish his song, Marianne was sound asleep. Even was heartbroken. That was Isaks baring his feelings for Even. Even who hurt Isak by leaving him all alone. His baby Isak. 

Isak got up and made his way to the bathroom. When he was inside, he washes his face. He was shock when Even was right behind him. 

 

“Ev,, you scared me. Do you need to use the bathroom? ”Isak asks looking at the mirror reflection of Even.

 

Even walk towards Isak and hugs him from behind tightly. Isak was shock by this. He didn’t expect Even to do this. They were quiet for a minute until Even speak.

 

“Im so sorry for leaving you, baby. I didn’t mean to leave you. You are my world. My everything. I promise to be by your side from now on. If you would let me?” Even says with a tone that made Isaks hair stands all over his body. 

“What are you saying, Evy?” Isak asks 

“I want to be with you. To take care of you. I regret leaving you that day. And probably gonna regret it for the rest of my life. But, I want to take chances. A chance that is right in front of me. A chance with you.” Even says while turning Isak to look straight into his eyes. Those Emerald green eyes that Even could get lost into.

“Evy, I.. I..” Isak stutters.

“I love you, Isak. I love you ever since the day I met you. I .. I.. I don’t want to lose you again.” Even says now with tears falling down his cheek.

“You never lose me, I’m always here.” Isak points at Evens _heart._

 

That made Even smile and hug Isak tighter. 

 

“I love you, baby Isak.”

“I love you too, Evy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I just wanna say thanks to those people who stood by this fic. Your response was so overwhelming that it got me through depressive state and still write more. I was actually thinking of dropping the fic after this, but I dont want to disappoint those people who believe in this fic and to Evak. Thank you guys so much. Still not well but im overcoming it. I hopse so. xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> hma  
> twitter @mayles_eve  
> insta@skamilyevak


End file.
